When Worlds Collide
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When Natsu and Happy somehow ends up in Naruto's world while Naruto ending up in Magnolia, things will get pretty interesting. How will those three ever get back and will the Hidden Leaf and Magnolia put up with the Newcomers?
1. The Switch

"This guild has been going down the crapper!" Laxus exclaimed as he was sitting down while the guild was being rebuilt. "Honestly, I return from a job and I overhear that this guild has been attacked by some loser Phantom Lord guild."

Natsu pounded his fists on the table, glaring at Laxus. "They attacked us while we were on a job! We wouldn't have known!"

"Hmph." Laxus looked at him coldly. "The way I look at things...all of you are weak and pathetic. If I was in charge if this guild, I'd throw everyone out of here and bring in some strong people. You guys are the reason why this guild sucks! Gramps needs to step down."

"What is his problem?" Lucy asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Mirajane sighed.

"You know what? I'm out of here. I got somewhere to be." Laxus got up and walked away.

"Jerk." Natsu glared at him.

Makarov watched his grandson walk away and sighed. "My boy...why have you become so dark?" He wondered.

_Meanwhile..._

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, slamming his hands on Tsunade's desk. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT GAARA'S BEEN TAKEN?!"

"You heard me." Tsunade said. "You need to go to the Hidden Sand."

"Leave it to us, granny!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at Sakura and Kakashi. "Let's go!" He exclaimed and then ran off.

"Naruto, wait up!" Sakura exclaimed as she ran after while Kakashi followed and for some bizarre reason, it started to rain. "That's odd, it was clear just a second ago."

"Never mind the rain; we still need to get to the Hidden Sand." Kakashi said.

_Back at Magnolia..._

"Geez! Where did this rain come from?!" Natsu wondered.

"I have no idea! We need to find some cover!" Happy exclaimed as Natsu nodded as they attempted to find cover.

"Is Juvia causing this?" Lucy wondered, and then just when things couldn't get any worse...a lightning bolt came down and struck Natsu and Happy, as they yelled in pain. "NATSU! HAPPY!" She yelled.

"Holy crap!" Gray exclaimed.

At the same time, a lightning bolt struck Naruto as he was screaming in pain too. "NARUTO!" Sakura and Kakashi's eyes widened, and then Naruto glowed and then the glowing stopped.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kakashi asked but once they got closer, it wasn't Naruto. It was Natsu and Happy.

"Wait, how did Natsu turn into a blonde?!" Gray wondered.

"Ow..." Naruto groaned in pain and looked at the Fairy Tail group. "Uh...who are you guys?"

"The real question is...who are you and how did you get here?" Lucy asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki...and as for how I got here, I have no idea."

"So let me get this straight...you're Natsu Dragneel and you have a talking cat named Happy and you're from this place called Magnolia?" Sakura asked.

"Yep." Natsu nodded. "So am I in some place near Magnolia or...?"

"You're near the Hidden Leaf village." Kakashi said.

"The Hidden what?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe we should take you to Lady Tsunade. She might think of something." Sakura said as Kakashi nodded.

"Come on, we'll take you to her." Kakashi said.

"Um, alright." Natsu said as he looked at Happy as they both shrugged.

"Hmm, so you're from this Hidden Leaf village and you got struck by lightning..." Makarov muttered.

"That's right." Naruto said. "Do you know where the heck I am? Maybe I'm closer than I think I am."

"I don't know of any Leaf village, but I do know that it's not in Fiore."

"Fi...what?"

"Do you have any idea what's going on, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Sadly, I have no idea how this happened." Tsunade replied as Natsu and Happy looked around the building. "But, Naruto may be missing after what happened. We'll send a search team to investigate. Even though Naruto was switched by this young boy and cat, your mission stays the same."

"We understand." Sakura nodded. "Natsu, Happy...let's go."

"Alright." Natsu said, looking at Happy. "Let's go!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed as they took off.

"Did that Natsu kid summon that cat thing?" Shizune wondered.

"I have no idea." Tsunade replied.

"Hey, guys." Erza walked up to them, carrying her luggage as Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Let's go."

"How the heck are you carrying all of that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"She's stronger than she looks." Gray said.

"Well come on." Erza looked at Naruto. "We might stumble upon your home while we go to the beach."

"Fair enough." Naruto said as they all took off.

"I hope that Naruto kid will be alright." Levy said. "He's kind of cute."

"Oh don't worry. Naruto is with those three, there's nothing to worry about." Makarov reassured her.

"Though, I do wonder if Naruto is going to go on a destruction rampage with those three." Mirajane wondered, causing Makarov's face to go in shock.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE THIS OLD MAN A HEART ATTACK?!" He yelled.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**The things that enter my brain...**

**This story will be quite simple, really. It'll start with the Tower of Heaven and Rescue Gaara arc to the Oracion Seis and...what's the arc after meeting Sasuke... the one with Hidan and Kakuzu?**

**I'm debating whether or not to use music for this story or not.**


	2. Kidnapping and Crazy Old Lady

"Okay, which way are we supposed to be going?" Natsu asked.

"The Hidden Sand village is this way." Sakura told him as they kept walking through the forest.

"Tell me something, Natsu..." Kakashi said as Natsu turned his head. "Did you summon this cat when you came here?"

"What? What do you mean by 'summon'?" Natsu asked.

"He means that you form a contract with a summoning animal. Take Naruto for instance, he made a contract with a frog named Gamabunta." Sakura explained.

"Contract? Oh! You mean like Celestial Wizards like Lucy?" Happy asked.

Kakashi and Sakura blinked. "Celestial what?" They asked.

With Naruto, he was busy playing Ski Ball with Lucy at the resort while Gray was eating ice cream with Juvia since...she tagged along for whatever reason and Erza was in her room, looking at herself in the mirror. "You know, the way you tell me how strong Erza is makes me think of Sakura."

Lucy looked at him in surprise. "She's strong like Erza?!"

"Well, she was trained by Granny Tsunade who can destroy the ground with just one finger." Naruto explained.

Lucy shuddered. "Remind me to not piss off that old lady..." She said, sweatdropping.

Erza was looking at the mirror, just sighing to herself when all of a sudden, she heard an explosion. "What the heck?!" She exclaimed as she went off to investigate.

When she got there, she saw that Gray and Juvia was nowhere to be seen, Lucy down on the ground and for some reason, Naruto got his head stuck in the ski ball machine. "What happened?!"

"There you are." A voice said as she turned to see a kitty girl, a normal boy, a guy with a metal jaw and a literal block head. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Who are you and what have you done with my friends?!"

"We just simply knocked them out." The normal boy said as the guy with the metal jaw walked up to her, grabbed her as the kitty girl gave him rope as he then tied her up and then the four of them left.

"Erza..." Lucy said as she got up, seeing them leave.

"MMMMPH! MMMMPH!" A mumbled voice yelled as Lucy saw Naruto stuck in the Ski Ball machine.

"Naruto!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran up to him and tried to pull him out.

Back with Team Kakashi, they were just staring at Natsu in confusion. "So Happy just fell from the sky?" Kakashi asked.

"He was in an egg too." Natsu replied. "He landed right on my head and Lisanna and I took care of him until he hatched."

They both blinked. "Cats coming out of eggs?" They asked as they kept walking.

"Geez, you think they've never seen the miracle of life or something." Happy whispered.

"No kidding." Natsu nodded in agreement.

They kept walking until they saw a woman walking to the Hidden Sand. "Hey, Temari!" Sakura called out to her.

"Huh?" Temari turned to see the four walking up to them. "Oh hello, Kakashi, Sakura and...uh...who are you two?"

"I'm Natsu and this is my buddy, Happy." Natsu introduced.

"Hello!" Happy exclaimed.

"Uh, shouldn't Naruto be with you?" Temari asked.

"About that..." Kakashi said.

_One explanation from Natsu later..._

Temari just stared in confusion. "Wh-what?"

"Ha, that's what Kakashi and Sakura said too!" Happy exclaimed.

"I...uh...don't follow." Temari blinked.

_Back at the Resort..._

"I don't understand how one can his head stuck in a ski ball machine." Gray said.

"I felt like I was being eaten by that machine..." Naruto muttered.

"Can we just get back to the topic?! Erza's been kidnapped!" Lucy exclaimed. "We need to go save her!"

"We don't even know where they are! Chances are, they're probably not at the resort anymore!" Gray told her as they walked out of the resort and looked at the ocean in front of them.

"I wonder..." Naruto looked straight ahead. "Do you think they sailed away with Erza?"

"Probably, but we don't even have a boat." Lucy said.

"Um, guys?" Juvia piped up as they looked at her. "There's a small rowboat we can use." She said, pointing to it.

"Alright, that'll work." Lucy said as they walked to the rowboat and rowed away.

_Exactly thirty seconds later..._

"THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG!" Naruto complained.

"THIS ISN'T A SPEEDBOAT, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!" Gray exclaimed.

With the others, they were walking in the desert. "Man...they don't call it the Hidden Sand for nothing." Natsu muttered. "I don't see anything!"

"We're close to the village. Just a bit farther." Temari told him.

Around a few minutes later, they got to the Hidden Sand village. "Whoa!" Happy exclaimed in amazement.

"Now this is cool!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Lady Temari!" A voice exclaimed as they looked to see a medic running up to them. "Your brother...he's been badly wounded. He chased after the Akatsuki and got poisoned."

"WHAT?!" Temari yelled as she ran off to the hospital as the others followed her.

Back in the ocean, Naruto had his arms folded, extremely annoyed that it's taking a long time. "Alright, you know what? I think it's time to abandon ship!" He exclaimed as he got up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Getting off." Naruto smiled as he hopped off and when his feet touched the water, he ran off, surprising the three of them.

"How is he doing that?!" Gray exclaimed.

"That's...amazing." Juvia said in amazement, watching Naruto run off.

"Naruto..." Lucy looked at him. "You're...so awesome!"

In the hospital, Sakura saw Kankuro and immediately went right to work while Natsu, Happy and Kakashi sat by while Temari was giving Sakura anything she requested as the medics were doing the same thing. "Man, how in the heck did he get beat up so bad?" Natsu wondered.

"The Akatsuki are a group of people who are very dangerous." Kakashi explained. "We only know of two of them. Itachi and Kisame." He said and explained what they are capable of.

"Wow...I'd hate to meet them in a dark alley." Happy said.

"Ah, they seem like nothing." Natsu said. "If they ever come across me, I'll kick their butt so fast, they won't know what hit them."

Kakashi blinked and looked at Happy, his eye asking him "Is he always like this?". "Sometimes." Happy said.

"Sometimes what?" Natsu asked.

"Oh nothing." Happy replied.

"He's in here." A voice said as they looked to see Baki walking in with an old lady and man.

The old lady saw Kakashi and her eyes widened. It can't be! She thought and then growled under her breath. "WHITE FANG OF THE LEAF!" She yelled as Kakashi looked at her in surprise, seeing her running straight for him. "DIE!" She yelled.

Natsu got in the way and pushed her away a little. "What the heck is your problem, grandma? I don't know who this White Fang is, but this is Kakashi for crying out loud!"

"Excuse her." The old man said. "She's a bit...crazy in her old age but she's actually a sweetheart." He said.

"Sorry for that, I'm just a bit senile at times." She said and then laughed it off like it was nothing, causing all of them to sweatdrop and looked at her funny.

"Kakashi and whoever the heck you two are, this is Lady Chiyo and Ebizo." Baki introduced them as he walked over to Sakura. "Here's the antidote."

"Thank you." Sakura smiled.

_One healed guy later..._

Kankuro groaned in pain as he weakly got up. "Well...that went well..." He muttered.

"So what happened?" Temari asked.

"This guy by the name of Hiruko attacked me while that guy that loves explosions went off with Gaara. However, I did manage to get a piece of his cloth." He explained as he gave it to them.

"Hmm..." Natsu looked at it and smelled it randomly as his eyes widened. "I got his scent."

"Huh?" Everyone but Happy looked at him strange.

"Just follow me." He said. "I know where he might be."

"We'll just stay here, someone needs to keep an eye on Kankuro anyways." Temari said.

"Alright, see you later." Sakura said as they took off...with Chiyo following them.

"I hope my sister will be okay..." Ebizo muttered.

With the ninja, he stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at the Tower of Heaven. "Whoa...that's a big tower." He said as he looked behind to see the other three coming up to them. "How did you get here so fast?"

Lucy smiled. "I used Aquarius." She said. "It was a lot faster that way."

Naruto looked at Aquarius and almost did a double-take. "WHAT THE HECK?! A MERMAID?!" She yelled.

Aquarius rolled her eyes and then glared at Lucy. "Use me for that again and I will kill you." She threatened before disappearing.

"She really doesn't mean that." Lucy reassured him.

"So, Erza's in here, huh?" Gray asked. "And it's probably heavily guarded so we should find a secret entrance."

"Secret entrance? Nah...I was thinking of busting our way in." Naruto smirked as he did Shadow Clone Jutsu with about a hundred clones showed up and then they all stormed in.

"Naruto!" Gray sighed with annoyance. "Man, that idiot is going to get himself killed..."

"Well, we might as well follow him." Lucy said as the trio followed him.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**Leave it to Naruto to storm in...haha!**


	3. Itachi Appears

Natsu and the others kept running until suddenly he stopped running. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Natsu turned his head to see Chiyo in front of them. "Why is that old lady following us?"

"I'm following you because his real name isn't Hiruko." She said. "His real name is Sasori and Hiruko is his puppet."

"Uh...what?" Natsu asked.

"Several years ago, my grandson disappeared. Hearing that Hiruko poisoned Kankuro got me thinking that he has returned, but is now part of the Akatsuki." She explained.

"You came all this way here to tell us that?" Happy asked.

"No, I'm sticking with you, I may be useful." She replied.

"Well alright then." Natsu said as he sniffed the piece of cloth again. "Alright, they're this way."

"Uh...how do you know, exactly?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, it was because I was raised by a dragon."

"Raised by a WHAT?!"

"A dragon. I'm a Dragon Slayer." He replied, but the three of them just blinked in confusion.

"Sheesh, you guys! Don't look at him like he's crazy!" Happy exclaimed.

_At the Tower of Heaven..._

"NARUTO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Gray called out to him.

"NARUTO!" Juvia yelled.

"NARUTO! IF YOU'RE IN HERE, SAY SOMETHING!" Lucy yelled.

"RASENGAN!" A voice yelled, and then they heard another voice yelling in pain as the trio blinked as they followed the voice, to see guards getting their butts handed to them with Naruto and his clones.

"Uh..." Gray blinked.

"Oh my..." Juvia said.

"WHERE! IS! ERZA!" Naruto yelled after using Rasengan after Rasengan on the guards.

"I don't think he's going to get his answer anytime soon..." Lucy said.

Gray sighed. "Ya think?"

Once all the guards were defeated, Naruto panted. "Alright, which one of you dirtbags know where Erza is at?" He asked.

"Uh...Naruto...I think you won't get an answer anytime soon." Lucy told him.

"Hmm? Why is that?"

"You knocked them all out, you knucklehead!" Gray exclaimed.

Naruto blinked and then facepalmed. "Gah! You gotta be kidding me!"

Back with the others, they got out of the desert and into a forest as they kept talking until Natsu stopped walking. "What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"There's a new scent...it's dark." He replied. "I don't like it."

"We're not alone." Kakashi said as they got in battle positions. "Show yourself." He ordered.

"How interesting..." A voice said. "I was discovered not by Naruto...but a young boy." He said as the man appeared in front of them.

"Itachi." Kakashi said.

"So you're this Itachi that he told me so much about." Natsu said, his fits igniting. "You don't scare me one bit." He smirked as he ran straight to Itachi. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but when his fist connected into Itachi, he disappeared and crows suddenly appeared in front of him. "What the heck?!"

"You fool." Itachi's voice said as Natsu turned around to see Itachi appearing from the crows.

"How in the heck did you do that?" Natsu asked and then noticed something. "Wait a second, where'd everyone go?"

Back at the Tower of Heaven, Naruto and the others were walking around, calling out to Erza until they got into a room...where they saw Erza knocking out a guard. "Erza!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Huh?" She turned around and saw them. "Guys? What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? We're here to save you!" Lucy smiled.

Erza frowned, turning her head away. "I don't need saving." She said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"There's something I have to tell you..." She looked at them, as a tear ran down her cheek.

_One sad flashback later..._

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Right." She nodded. "I intend to end this."

"I-Is that true?" A voice asked as they looked to see the boy walking up to them in shock.

"Yes, Sho...it's the truth." She nodded.

"I...I don't believe you!" He exclaimed. "Jellal told us that-"

"Jellal is a liar." Another voice interrupted him as they looked to see the guy with the metal jaw walking up to them. "Think about it Sho. Why would Erza destroy the ships and trap everyone here on this island if she tried to save everyone from the cruelty? When Jellal told us that, I was skeptical. I didn't want to believe Erza would do such a thing."

"Jellal..." Tears ran down his cheeks. "Why would he lie to us?!" He exclaimed.

Erza looked at the guy with the metal jaw. "Who are you?"

The man smiled. "Picture me with this metal jaw."

Erza did and then her eyes widened. "Simon..." She said as she then hugged him.

Naruto put his hands behind his head and smiled. "Friends reunited, you gotta love it."

_Back with Itachi and Natsu..._

"Tell me something Natsu." Itachi looked at him. "Will you always be there for your friends?"

"I'll always be there for them." He replied. "No matter how far away I'll be, I will ALWAYS be there no matter what!"

"Then what about your friends back home? Did you abandon them to be with Naruto's friends?"

"No way. I came here from a random lightning strike." He replied. "Abandoning friends? That's not how Fairy Tail works." He explained. "In our guild, we're a family. It is and always WILL be my family!" He said and did the sign. "You see this? This means that we'll always be there, even if we don't see each other! No matter what, we'll always be family!"

"Family..." Itachi looked at him and unknown to Natsu, he had to hold back his tears. "I see..."

"And I know they can't see me...but I know that my friends are always thinking of me! Same goes for this Naruto guy!" His fists ignited. "I don't know what this Akatsuki is, but I know...that they don't even care about family! And to me...they're scum."

"Natsu...NATSU!" A voice called out to him as Natsu suddenly looked around, seeing Happy and Sakura next to him.

"What the...? Where did you guys go?"

"We didn't go anywhere; you suddenly froze and started freaking out." Happy explained.

"We had to shake you just to make you snap out of it." Sakura told him as Natsu saw Kakashi battling Itachi.

Itachi jumped back and looked at all of them. "I think that's enough time." He said. "I'm pretty sure Kisame stalled them as well. 'Till we meet again, Natsu." He said as he disappeared.

"Enough time for what?" Natsu asked.

"They were here to slow us down..." Kakashi muttered. "Let's keep moving."

_With Jellal..._

"It seems they all plan on betraying me..." He said, looking at his board game in front of him. "I think it's time to use them." He smirked as a woman, a weird punk guy, and an owl walked in front of him.

"You called?" She asked.

"I did. I think it's time for your team to shine, Ikaruga."

Ikaruga smirked. "I believe you are correct." She said and turned around. "Let's go, Vivaldus and Fukuro." She said as they nodded as they walked away.

Jellal looked at a pawn shaped like Naruto. "This ninja...I think he'll be rather interesting.

_Back with Itachi..._

Itachi looked at his hand and formed the sign in his hand after his little talk with Natsu. "Everything alright, Itachi?" A voice asked.

"Everything is fine, Kisame." Itachi replied as he looked straight ahead. _Family..._ He thought. _Sasuke...I hope you're training really hard...for the fated battle. _  
>=====================================================================================================<p>

**Soooo...I decided to watch Madoka Magica... it's...shall we say...weird...and a bit dark.**


	4. Saving Gaara

"I still can't believe this..." The kitty girl known as Millianna sighed. "Why would Jellal lie to us?"

"I think it's because he needed people to help build the Tower of Heaven." Lucy replied. "But for what reason?"

"I think it's because they want to reach the heavens." Naruto said. "But...why?"

"I don't know..." Erza folded her arms. "I think it's because-"

"Attention." A voice called out to them. "The Etherion will be fired in fifteen minutes. I hope you guys can get to me in time...especially you, Titania." The voice taunted.

"Eh? Who the heck is Titania?" Naruto asked.

"Me." Erza replied. "We don't have much time. We need to mo-" She was suddenly turned into a card. "WHAT THE?!"

"Sho, what are you doing?!" Wally asked.

"Taking her to Jellal..." Sho replied, wiping the tears from his eyes as he ran off while holding Erza.

"Hey! Wait!" Naruto exclaimed as they tried to run after him, but then Lucy and Juvia were taken away by the punk rock weirdo, as they screamed while being taken away. "Lucy! Juvia!" He exclaimed, and then suddenly, the owl came out of nowhere, took Naruto and threw him into a room full of cages.

"Naruto!" Gray exclaimed as he went after him while Simon went with him.

Millianna and Wally blinked. "What just happened?" She asked.

Naruto landed on a cage as the owl landed in front of him. "Oh, so you think you can just push me into one of these? You might as well think again!" He exclaimed as he did Shadow Clone Jutsu and it helped him for Rasengan. "TAKE THIS!"

The Owl dodged and grabbed him by the arm. "Yooooou look mighty tasty." He said.

"What are you talking about, birdy?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Gray and Simon landed on the cages and saw Naruto being eaten by the owl. "Naruto!" They exclaimed and the owl grew yellow hair.

"Whoooooo's next?"

Gray growled under his breath. "I'll get you out of there, buddy." He said as ice blades formed on his elbows. "BRING IT, OWL FREAK!"

With Natsu, they just kept on running. "So tell me something, why do they want Gaara so bad?"

"It's because Gaara is a tailed beast." Chiyo said, causing Natsu to stop running.

"A tailed what?"

"A tailed beast is a jinchuriki like Gaara and Naruto. Gaara has the one tailed beast known as Shukaku and Naruto has the nine tailed fox."

"A nine tailed fox?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Now you're just making stuff up."

"Actually, she's not." Kakashi said as Chiyo explained everything to Natsu and Happy.

"So uh, what happens when the tailed beast is sucked out of a person?" Natsu asked.

"...They die." She replied as Natsu's and Happy's eyes widened.

"WE NEED TO GO SAVE GAARA RIGHT NOW!" Natsu yelled as they ran off.

_Back at the Tower of Heaven..._

"You okay?" Gray asked.

Naruto started coughing, shaking his head. "First I get eaten by a snake, then I get eaten by an owl...WHAT'S NEXT?! I GET EATEN BY A DRAGON?!"

"Yep, you're fine." Gray said. "Though, I wonder if Erza's okay..." He wondered.

With Erza, she was screaming in pain as her Purgatory armor just shattered. "No matter how many times you transform into new armor...they'll just shatter like the rest." Ikaruga smirked.

"Erza..." Sho weakly said.

Erza growled under her breath. "Fine...you leave me with no other choice..." She muttered as she transformed again, this time holding two swords, pants with flames on them and her chest had bandages wrapped around.

"Oh? You plan on giving up?"

"No...I never give up." She glared at her. "This ends here."

Ikaruga smirked. "So be it." She said as Erza ran to her and slashed through her while Ikaruga slashed as well.

One of Erza's katanas shattered while standing behind Ikaruga. "Y-you have...done well...Erza..." Ikaruga weakly said before falling.

_Back with Natsu..._

"So this is their hideout, huh?" Natsu asked, looking at the wall in front of them.

"There seems to be...something on the entrance but I don't know what." Sakura tried to figure it out.

"Well whatever it is..." Natsu smirked as his fist ignited. "It's going to be destroyed!" He exclaimed. "Happy, throw me!"

"Aye, sir!" He exclaimed as he tossed Natsu to the wall.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled as he punched the wall, but suddenly, it deflected it and launched Naruto away as he landed in the water.

"It's a seal...and there seems to be four of them." Kakashi said as Natsu's head came up to the surface.

"You should've told me that sooner!"

"Do you guys need some help?" A voice asked as they looked to see Lee, Guy, Neji and Tenten walking up to them as Happy pulled Natsu out of the water.

"Uh, who are you guys?" Natsu asked.

"Oh! Natsu, this is Guy Sensei, Rock Lee, Neji and Tenten. Guys, this is Natsu and Happy." Sakura introduced them.

"Where's Naruto?" Lee asked.

"It's...hard to explain." Sakura replied. "Wait, how did you guys get here anyways?"

"The Hokage sent us." Guy told her and explained everything to them.

"So...we got some seals here so how are we going to get rid of them?" Natsu asked.

"I think there's some seals that we can break off." Neji said and closed his eyes. "Byakugan!"

"Byakuwhat?" Happy and Natsu asked.

"There you are." Neji said. "Alright, I found the seals. But we need something to communicate with."

_Four ear pieces later..._

"There, this should be good." Guy said. "Now, let's test this out."

Lee accidentally put it on its highest volume. "HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" He yelled into it, making Team Guy cringe.

"LEE! TURN IT DOWN!" Tenten yelled.

"WHAT?"

"I SAID TURN IT DOWN!"

"LEE! YOUR VOLUME! TURN IT DOWN!" Guy pointed to his ear piece.

"Ooooh..." Lee turned the volume down. "Sorry."

"Ugh...that went well..." Tenten muttered as they quickly ran off.

"Has anyone noticed that Lee and Guy have the most bushiest of eyebrows?" Natsu asked.

"Aye." Happy nodded, and then Sakura facepalmed.

_Back with Naruto..._

"You gotta be kidding me..." Naruto muttered. "Why would Erza ditch us like this?" He asked. "What's worse is that she wanted us to leave but I'm not leaving without her!" He exclaimed and then sighed. "Why do I always talk to myself?"

Suddenly, the whole sky lit up as he looked up, and then his eyes widened. "Oh no...ERZA!" He yelled as he ran off.

With Erza, she kicked Jellal to the ground and got right on top of him. "This will finish it!" She exclaimed, raising her sword up...but she couldn't go through with it as she dropped her sword.

"Erza?"

"I can't do it..." She muttered. "Even if I kill you...it won't change anything." She said as she then hugged Jellal, surprising him and then the whole place lit up.

Once the light died down, the whole place changed. "What the...?" She looked around. "Lacrima?" She wondered and then she was kicked away.

"That's right, this lacrima absorbed the Etherion." He smirked. "Nice work, Siegrain."

"Why thank you." A voice said as Erza looked to see Siegrain walking up to them, as her eyes widened.

"There's two of you?!"

"We're the same." Jellal replied as Siegrain merged inside of him, as he glowed while explaining the whole 'twin thing' to Erza. "And now that I'm back...I can do what needs to be done." He smirked and then pushed her inside the lacrima.

"Agh! What's...going on?!"

"You see...I need you to sacrifice yourself...to awaken Zeref." He chuckled as he turned around. "Zeref! Awaken! I have offered a sacrifi-" Suddenly, a Rasengan hit him right in the chest, blasting him away. "Who dares?!"

"You won't be doing anything to Erza!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled her out.

"Naruto!" Erza exclaimed.

"So you're the scumbag that Erza talked about..." Naruto growled under his breath. "I won't let Erza live through this nightmare any longer."

"Heh..." Jellal got up. "You think you can stop me?" He smirked. "I was hoping that I would get the chance to meet the Salamander, but I guess I'll have to deal with you."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, buddy...but I'm NOT a salamander. I'm the number one knuckleheaded ninja from the Hidden Leaf village!"

_With Natsu..._

Natsu sneezed. "Huh...must be something in the air." He said while watching the seals fall to the water. "Alright, throw me again!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed and then threw him to the rock wall.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled as he punched the wall, breaking it. "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed as they ran in the hideout, then noticed Deidara, Hiruko and Gaara in the room...as Deidara was sitting right on the lifeless Gaara.

"Is that Gaara?" Happy asked.

"It sure is." Deidara chuckled. "Though, I doubt he can hear you..."

"Why is that?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu...they extracted the one tail from him." Kakashi told him.

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled and then growled under his breath. "So he's dead now?!"

"You got that right. He was such a good sport about it too." Deidara chuckled, patting Gaara's cheek.

Natsu's fists ignited. "Oh...I am going to wipe that smirk off of your face!"

"Oh, you can use fire, huh? Well, this is rather interesting." Deidara smirked. "I'd love to stay and chat..." He said as he made a Clay Owl. "But this is where I take my leave." He smirked as the owl picked up Gaara and then flew off.

"YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Natsu yelled.

"Sakura." Kakashi looked at her. "Natsu, Happy and I will go after him, you handle things here."

"Right." Sakura nodded as the trio ran off as she and Chiyo looked at Hiruko.

_Back with Naruto..._

Jellal was launched a few feet and then glared at Naruto. "You're a rather troublesome ninja."

Naruto wiped blood from his mouth. "Hmph, I got more where that came from."

"Let's see if you can handle this..." Jellal growled under his breath. "ALTAIRIS!"

Erza's eyes widened._ Is he really going to kill him?!_ She thought as she got up and then got in front of Naruto.

"Erza, what are you doing?!"

"Protecting you!" She exclaimed as Altairis was unleashed, going straight for Erza...but suddenly Simon got in Erza's way and took the hit himself. "SIMON?!"

"I'm glad...I got here...just in time..." He weakly said before falling to the ground.

"No!" Erza exclaimed as she caught him. "You idiot! Why would you do sacrifice yourself to save me?!"

"I-It's because...I-I love you..." He weakly said as Erza's eyes widened.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Simon...no!" Tears ran down her cheeks as Simon's eyes slowly closed. "SIMON!" She yelled.

Jellal laughed. "You fool! You sacrificed your life to protect Erza?! HAHAHAHA! You threw away your own life!"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, punching him in the face. "You...make me sick." He growled, his eyes turning red. "You wanted to escape this island...but then you abandoned your friends just like that to continue working on this stupid tower!" He exclaimed, fangs forming in his mouth. "If there's something I learned from my sensei...is that people who abandon their comrades...ARE WORSE THAN SCUM!" He yelled.

"This feeling...this power..." Jellal looked at him. "What ARE you?!"

Naruto glared at Jellal and then roared in anger, red aura shooting out of him and firing high into the sky.

"What is that?!" Lucy asked as they were on the boat away from the Tower of Heaven.

"I don't know...but this feeling...it's really strong for some reason." Gray muttered

_Back with Natsu..._

Deidara yelled in pain, holding what's left of his arm. "That stupid Sharingan..." He muttered as he threw clay birds at them but Natsu and Happy dodged as Happy launched him to Natsu.

"TAKE THIS!" He yelled, fire punching Deidara off of the Clay owl, knocking him into the trees while the owl dropped Gaara but Happy caught him.

"I got him!" He exclaimed.

Deidara got up, growling under his breath. "What is up with that guy?" He wondered as Natsu landed in front of him. "Hmph...you think you're all that...with that fire of yours..." He smirked. "But try THIS on for size." He said as several clay spiders jumped on Natsu.

"What the...?! Get off of me!"

"You should never mess with the Akatsuki." He smirked. "Art...IS AN EXPLOSION!" He yelled as all of the clay spiders exploded.

Kakashi came up to the two and saw the explosion. "Natsu!" He exclaimed.

"Hmph, so much for saving the one tailed." He smirked, and then suddenly the fire was being sucked in by Natsu. "What?!"

"Big mistake, explosion freak. I'm immune to fire."

"But...how?!"

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer. Not only can I make fire...I can also eat it." He explained.

"That's...impossible!"

"Heheh...I got a fire in my belly now." He smirked. "FIRE DRAGON ROOOOOAR!"

Deidara's eyes widened. "What the heck are you?!" He exclaimed as he attempted to dodge the fire breath from Natsu. "That was close..." He said, but then he got punched in the gut by an iron fist, launching him to a tree.

"I don't what you mean by art being an explosion...but what I do know is that you're going down, buddy." He smirked.

Deidara got up, glaring at Natsu. "You are going to regret that..."

"No matter how many explosions you throw at me, you're just going to make me powerful. You might as well give up." He smirked.

"Well no matter, the two of your friends are going to die from Sasori right about now."

"About that..." A voice said as he looked to see Sakura walking up to them while supporting Chiyo, and then Team Guy appeared.

"You defeated Sasori? Hmm...well...I guess I have no other choice." He said as he reached in his bag and pulled out what was left of his clay...and then he ate it.

"Did he just eat the clay?" Happy asked.

"I'll take all of you with me from this explosion..." He said as he started to bloat up. "Art...IS AN EXPLOSION!" He yelled as he exploded, forcing everyone but Natsu to clear out as he just ate the whole explosion.

"Did he just eat the fire?" Tenten asked.

"Lee..." Guy looked at him. "I think we need to step up our game...because it looks like he knows the power of youth better than us."

"Yes sir, Guy sensei!" Lee exclaimed.

_Back with Naruto..._

Two-Tailed Naruto watched Jellal fall to the ocean below, roaring in victory...and then suddenly his neck was karate chopped by Erza, knocking him out. "I don't know how you turned into that...but I thought I should knock you out before things got ugly..."

Suddenly, the destroyed Tower of Heaven started to crumble and break apart. "Oh no...we need to get out of here!" She exclaimed as she picked up Naruto and ran off, watching Simon's corpse slip into the cracks. Farewell...Simon... She thought and kept on running.

A little bit of running later, Erza growled under her breath. "I don't think we're going to make it." She muttered to herself and looked at a piece of lacrima. "...I know what I need to do." She said, putting Naruto down and walked straight to it, putting her hand on it and it absorbed her.

"Agh...my neck..." Naruto muttered, rubbing it and then noticed Erza being pulled into it. "ERZA!"

"Naruto...i'm doing what needs to be done."

"Are you out of your mind?! Don't do it!"

"I have to...it's the only way to stop this." She put her hand on Naruto's cheek. "Tell the others in the guild...i'm sorry." She said as she was pulled in all the way.

"Erza..." A tear ran down his cheek. "ERZA!" He yelled.

_Back in Naruto-land..._

Deidara popped out of the ground, growling under his breath. "You gotta be kidding me..." He muttered. "First my arm gets taken out, then I get clobbered by some guy immune to fire, then Sasori gets killed...and now that fire kid ate my clone's explosion..." He got out and then walked away. "I need to think of a new strategy..."

Back with the others, they were at the open field with Gaara lying down. "Is there a way to revive him?" Natsu wondered.

"There is a way..." Chiyo said as she knelt down and then started healing Gaara, but started coughing. "Ugh...I may have used a little too much on Sakura than I thought..." She thought.

"Hang on, let me help you." Natsu said as he knelt down and started helping her.

"I don't understand...you don't have ninjutsu, but how is that you can pull off those attacks?" She asked.

"Back where I came from, we don't have this ninjutsu thing, we have magic." He explained. "We also have magic power that we should always keep an eye on."

"I see..." She nodded. "Tell me something, Natsu. Do you always love and protect your friends?"

"Yeah, I do. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for them. Even when I find a way back to my world, I will always be with these guys right here." He said, as one of his hands did the sign. "See this? This means that I will always be there no matter what."

Chiyo smiled. "That's good to hear." She said. "I need you...to do me a favor."

"Hmm?"

"Your friends are important...I need you to be there for them and protect them at all costs."

"Granny, I'm always there for them. That should be no problem." He chuckled, looking at Happy and the others. "I know they can't see me right now, but I know they're thinking of me right now."

Back in Magnolia, Erza opened her eyes. "Where...am I?"

"Safe." A voice said as she looked to see that she was in Naruto's arms.

"Naruto?"

"I got you." He said, as tears ran down his cheeks. "Just...don't do anything crazy like that..."

Erza smiled, and then gently hugged Naruto. "Don't worry...i'm not going anywhere."

"ERZA!" Lucy's voice yelled as she looked to see Lucy and the others running up to them.

_Back with the other guys..._

Gaara opened his eyes. "Wh-where am I?" He wondered as he looked around to see everyone from the Hidden Sand.

"Hey there." Natsu said as Gaara looked to see him extending his hand to help him up.

"Who are you? Where's Naruto?"

"We'll explain everything later." Natsu said as he helped up Gaara. "You won't believe it, but that grandma revived you. She's currently resting at the moment."

"Um...Natsu..." Sakura got his attention and then whispered in his ear.

"WHAT?! You mean that reviving thing KILLED HER?!"

"It turns out...in exchange for reviving someone...it takes away the user's life." She explained.

"Oh my gosh..." Happy looked at Chiyo's corpse. "I didn't know reviving someone was that pricy!"

_One funeral back at the Hidden Sand later..._

"Well, I guess we'll head off." Natsu said as they started to walk back to the Hidden Leaf.

"Wait, Natsu." Gaara stopped him.

"What is it?"

"Whenever you meet Naruto, tell him that he needs to come over to the Hidden Sand and we need to hang out."

Natsu nodded. "Got it. Later!" He waved as they kept on walking.

_A little bit of walking later..._

Guy was supporting Kakashi as they kept walking, but he was being slowed down as he was just growling under his breath and he was getting annoyed. "Uh...Guy? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I wonder what the food is like in the Hidden Leaf." Natsu wondered.

"I hope they have fish!" Happy smiled and then suddenly they heard Guy screaming.

"What the heck?" Sakura asked as they looked behind, and they just looked on in shock to see...Kakashi on Guy's back.

_Are you serious?_ Neji thought.

_That is just wrong in so many levels..._ Natsu thought.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Guy exclaimed and then he ran off, blazing past everyone. "Let's see if you can keep up!"

"That...is so cool!" Lee exclaimed and then offered Neji a ride. "Neji?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Neji asked in annoyance.

"Suit yourself." Lee said as he just ran after Guy.

"Are they always like this?" Happy asked.

"Unfortunately...yes." Sakura replied.  
>=====================================================================================================<p>

**Sorry for the wait, I didn't think this chapter would be a two-day ordeal...then again, I WAS overly distracted yesterday. Oh well.**


	5. New Guild, New Friends

At the Hidden Leaf village, some civilians were minding their own business when all of a sudden, they heard rumbling. They curiously looked to see Guy running straight to the entrance of the Hidden Leaf, and then he screeched to a halt. "FIRST PLACE!" He yelled.

Lee was right behind him, panting. "SECOND!"

"Ah, Lee...you need to do more training. For you see, you came in third place."

"What?!"

"I was carrying Kakashi this whole time, so technically, he came in second." Guy explained, causing Lee to jawdrop. "You see Lee, with more training, you might come in second...no...in first place!"

For some random reason, Lee had a notepad out and began scribbling notes while tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Those are words of inspiration, Guy sensei!"

Behind them, the others were sweatdropping. "You gotta be kidding me." Natsu muttered.

"Well, they did get us here really quickly." Tenten said. "But man...my feet are killing me."

"Well, I don't know about you...but I'm going to go take a look around the village." Natsu said as he started walking with Happy.

"I'll come with you. I just need to report to Lady Tsunade first." Sakura said.

"Alright, we'll be around." Natsu told her as Sakura nodded and took off to the Hokage building.

In Magnolia, everyone looked at the newly rebuilt guild in amazement. "That is so cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It looks better than our other guild!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Man, if only Natsu were here to see this." Erza said as they walked in.

"Hello, kids!" Makarov waved. "How was your vacation?"

"Well..." Erza tried to say and then just told him everything.

"I see..." Makarov folded his arms. "I was wondering what the commotion was about." He said. "But I have some exciting news. We have a new member of the guild!"

"And who would that be?" Naruto asked as the new member walked up in front of them.

"GAJEEL?!" Lucy yelled.

"Are you out of your mind?! He destroyed our guild!" Gray exclaimed.

Naruto blinked, looking at Gajeel as Gajeel looked at him. "I know, I know...it might take some getting used to, but just make him feel right at home."

"Okay, is it me or does this guy have too many piercings on his face?" Naruto asked.

_Back with Natsu..._

"Let's see...what does this village have?" Natsu wondered as he and Happy walked around.

"I hope they have fish."

"Happy, that's what you always think..."

"Well it's true! You know I love fish! Back in Fiore, we used to fish all the time!"

"That's true." Natsu nodded. "Say, I wonder if they have some fishing spots in this town?" He wondered.

Suddenly, they heard growling. "Whoa! Happy...I didn't know you were that hungry!"

"That wasn't my stomach..."

"Well it wasn't mine." Natsu said as they looked behind them to see a white dog growling at them...mostly at Happy.

"AAAAH! A DOG!" Happy screamed and hid behind Natsu.

Natsu's fists burst into flames. "If you want Happy, you'll have to go through me!" He exclaimed.

"Akamaru! There you are!" A voice exclaimed as Natsu and Happy saw a guy running up to them.

"Is this your dog?"

"Yeah. Was he bothering you?"

"No, he was bothering Happy."

The boy looked at Happy. "Oh, sorry about that, little guy...he's not a huge fan of cats."

"I can see that..." Happy muttered.

"So what's your name?" Natsu asked.

"Kiba. You?"

"Natsu." He said.

"So what brings you here to the village?"

"Honestly, I don't even know." Natsu shrugged. "But the real question is, what were you doing?"

"Well, I was walking with Hinata and Shino, but then Akamaru caught on to something and ran off. Apparently, he picked up your little friend."

"I see." Natsu nodded as Akamaru was still glaring at Happy, then noticing a girl peeking behind a fence. "Hmm?"

The girl quickly hid. _What is going on? He's not Naruto...but...why does he remind me so much of him?_ She wondered and then Natsu revealed himself in front of her.

"Ah, I thought I saw you hiding behind here." He said, as the girl's face went a deep red. "Um...are you okay? Are you running a fever?"

"N-no! I'm not! It's just that you sorta...remind me of...someone." Her voice trailed off.

"I remind you of...what?"

She blinked. "Y-you...remind me o-of..." She tried to say but suddenly passed out.

"Oh crap!" Natsu exclaimed as Kiba walked up behind.

"What the heck? What happened to Hinata?" He wondered.

_Back with Naruto..._

"Wow, this place looks so cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I know! It's more bigger than our last guild." Lucy told him.

"So tell me, how did this Gajeel guy destroy your guild?"

"Well...we were on a mission when-" Suddenly, the lights went dark.

"What the heck is going on?" Elfman wondered as the lights were shining to the stage.

"It seems someone is going to sing or something." Mirajane said, and then Gajeel appeared on stage...in a completely different outfit.

"What the heck?" Gray asked.

Gajeel cleared his throat, and then started to sing a song but it sounded extremely bad. "Gah! My manly ears!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Alright...time to put him out of his misery." Naruto said, walking straight to the guild while the other guys were booing him, but Gajeel was completely oblivious...until Naruto pushed him off the stage.

"Thank you! I was about to knock him out!" Elfman told him.

"Now for something completely different, I am going to show you one of my jutsus!" He exclaimed.

"Oh this should be good." Gray said.

"BEHOLD! MY SEXY NINJUTSU!" He yelled, and then transformed. Thankfully, clouds were covering some certain body parts.

All the guys looked at him and just jawdropped, blood coming out of their noses, even Makarov. "Y-you're kidding me..." Erza blinked.

"Oh my!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"MY EYES!" Lucy covered her eyes.

Cana whistled. "Man, that kid's got curves!"

Naruto transformed back to his normal self, smiling innocently. "So what did you think?"

All of the guys just fell over. "I think you just killed all the guys!" Juvia told him. "Even my love!"

"Whoops, my bad!" Naruto chuckled.

_Back at the Hidden Leaf..._

"Oh there you are, Natsu!" Sakura walked over to him. "Where've you been?"

"We bumped into Kiba and Hinata." He replied. "Though, she suddenly fainted for whatever reason. She claimed she wasn't running a fever."

"Hinata fainted?" Sakura asked._ I wonder if she immediately developed a crush for Natsu already?_ She thought. _...Nah._

"Yeah, it was pretty weird too."

"Well never mind about that. I'd like you to meet someone." She said as Shikamaru walked over to them.

"Who's that guy?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, Happy...this is Shikamaru. Shikamaru, this is Natsu and Happy."

"Hey." Shikamaru greeted.

"Yo." Natsu greeted.

"Hey!" Happy waved.

"So Sakura told me how you came here." Shikamaru replied. "I don't know how that's even possible."

Natsu shrugged. "I have no idea." He said and then noticed two other people walking over to them. "Who's the other girl and fat guy?"

"Those are my teammates, Ino and Cho-" Shikamaru froze. "D-Did you just call him...?!" He hoped Choji didn't hear him.

Oh Natsu...I hope for your sake he didn't hear you... Sakura thought.

Unfortunately for Natsu...Choji heard him. "I...AM NOT FAT!" He yelled. "I AM JUST CHUBBY!" He yelled and then suddenly got big.

"Oh geez..." Sakura sweatdropped.

"HUMAN BOULDER!"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! IT JUST SORT OF SLIPPED OUT!" Natsu yelled, but sadly, he got flattened.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

Choji glared at him. "That's what you get for calling me fat."

"Oh Choji...what are we gonna do with you?" Ino asked and then looked at Natsu. _You know...he's kind of cute..._

_With Tsunade..._

"Kakashi is out of commission so you'll have to fill in for Team Kakashi." Tsunade said.

"Yes." An ANBU nodded as he took off his mask.

"Naruto would be excited to hear this...but since he's in this Magnolia place, I guess you'll have to tell Natsu...that you are going to bring Sasuke back to the village."

"Understood."

"Oh, by the way...what's your name?"

"Yamato."  
>=====================================================================================================<p>

**The reason why I wanted Naruto to go into his sexy jutsu is because...well...I wanted to. Fairy Tail has some fanservice, so why not just surprise everyone in the guild?**

**And it seems that Ino and Hinata have a small crush on Natsu.**


	6. Meet Sai

"Ugh..." Natsu muttered as he rubbed his head as he was walking around with Sakura. "I didn't know he was so sensitive about that."

"You didn't know, so it wasn't totally your fault." Sakura told him.

"The problem with Natsu is that he speaks when he thinks." Happy said.

"Hey! That's not true!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Hey." A voice said as the three of them looked behind to see Yamato walking up to them.

"Um, do we know you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Captain Yamato and you three must be Sakura, Natsu and Happy."

"Uh-huh, we are." Natsu nodded. "What do you want?"

"Well you see, I'm going to be your new leader for a while. Kakashi is out of commission because his new Jutsu was a bit too much for him." He explained.

"He did seem tired after destroying that weirdo's arm." Happy said. "What was his name again?"

"Day...something or other...I dunno." Natsu shrugged.

"Deidara." Sakura corrected.

"Thanks."

"Oh, and before I forget, we also have a new team member." Yamato said as the three of them looked to see a pale boy walking up to them. "Everyone, this is Sai."

Natsu blinked. "Is he your son?"

"I don't see the resemblance..." Happy said. "Oh! Maybe he's adopted!"

Sakura blinked. Are these two serious?

Yamato chuckled. "He's not my son."

"Hello everyone." Sai greeted.

"Alright, let's move out." Yamato told them.

"Wait, where are we going?" Natsu asked.

"We're going to get Sasuke." Yamato said as Sakura's eyes widened. "The Hokage received word that Sasuke was in the area. They also mentioned that Orochimaru and his accomplice is in the area as well."

"Who are these guys?" Natsu asked.

"We'll tell you on the way, but for now, we need to move." Yamato said as they kept walking.

_One explanation later while on the road later..._

"So he's the reason why Sasuke left, huh..." Natsu put his hand over his chin in thought. "Well I guess we should destroy this Orochimaku guy and get Sasuke back."

"Orochimaku?" Sakura looked at him funny. "It's Orochimaru!"

"Okay, whatever." Natsu said and then looked behind. "Hey uh...Sai, right?"

"That is my name, yes."

"Why are you so quiet back there?"

"I'm not very social, to be honest."

"I see..." Natsu nodded in understanding.

"So where did you come from?" Sakura asked.

"I can't really say..."

"Why, were you adopted?" Happy asked.

"Um, no...That's not the reason."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't really talk about it."

"Well whatever." Natsu said as they kept walking.

_A few boring minutes later..._

"Hey uh, Natsu." Sai broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"That mark on your shoulder, what is it?"

"Oh this? This is the mark of Fairy Tail, a guild back in Magnolia."

"A guild?"

"Yeah, you ever heard of one?"

"Not...really."

"A guild is where people hang out, take jobs or do other things. We're like one big huge family in there."

"So you have brothers and sisters in this guild?"

Natsu laughed. "We act like we're siblings, but we're not."

"Then why did you say you were a big happy family?" Sai asked.

"Because...uh...how should I put this?" Natsu folded his arms. "Happy, help me out here."

"Uh...I got nothing...my mind is blank." Happy said.

"Allow me to answer." Yamato piped up. "You see, when you join a guild, you're reacquainted with your guild mates and guild master who soon become your greatest friends. They look out for each other, they fight, party, grieve, you name it." He said.

"Yeah, what he said." Natsu said.

"Ah." Sai nodded. "Another question, do you miss your parents?"

"I never knew my parents, but when I was little...I met this dragon named Igneel." He explained. "He taught me everything I knew to become a great Dragon Slayer."

"Wow." Sakura said. "So you were raised by a dragon?"

"I was." He smiled. "He taught me how to use fire magic." He said as his fist ignited. "Like this."

Yamato turned his head. "Um, can you extinguish that?" He asked. "I don't mean to sound rude and all but..."

"Okay..." Natsu extinguished his hand. "What's wrong?"

"The thing is, I have Wood Style Jutsu and well, wood and fire just don't go together."

"Ah, that makes sense." Natsu nodded.

"So this Igneel..." Sai said. "Does he miss you?"

"The truth is...I miss him." He explained. "One day he disappeared without a trace. I looked everywhere for him but I couldn't find him. I kept searching with no luck, and then I bumped into the Fairy Tail guild."

"Do you still look for him?" Sakura asked.

"I do. Every time I go on a mission with my friends, I always hope I find Igneel and ask him why the heck he disappeared, but I have no luck every time."

"Sorry for all these questions, but have you ever slayed a dragon? I mean, you did call yourself a dragon slayer." Sai asked.

"Nope, I never killed one."

"I see...then I guess you don't have any balls to take a dragon on."

Natsu stopped walking. "What did you say?"

"I said you don't have any balls. You call yourself a dragon slayer but you never slayed any dragons. How can you call yourself a dragon slayer if you never killed one?"

"Look, pal...Igneel raised me to be one!"

"Maybe you were dropped on your head as a baby and you never met this Igneel. How do we know you're just making stuff up to impress the ladies?"

Natsu's fists clenched and then grabbed Sai on the throat while his other fist burst into flames. "You take that back right now or else I'm gonna tear you a new one." He threatened.

"Whoa!" Sakura exclaimed as she pushed the two away. "Let's not do something rash!"

"Alright, just calm down." Yamato said, walking up to them. "Let's just keep on going."

_More walking and Natsu glaring at Sai later..._

"Alright, here we are." Yamato said as they walked up to a hotel. "We'll spend the night here." He said.

After they checked in, they were in their own rooms. "Can you believe that guy? What a jerk." Natsu muttered.

"Maybe he's just skeptical." Happy said. "It's probably going to take a while for him to believe you."

"Yeah well everyone else believed me." Natsu muttered as Yamato walked in.

"Ah, there you are. We're just about to go to the pool, you want to come with?"

"Sure, I guess." Natsu said. "How about you, Happy?"

"I could use a soak." He nodded.

At the pool, Yamato, Sai, Natsu and Happy were just relaxing and having a great time. "Wait, where's Sakura?" Natsu wondered.

"She's at the other side." Yamato said, pointing to the gate. "See?"

"Ah, that makes sense." Natsu nodded, and then glanced at Sai. "This would be a lot bearable without this guy here."

"I didn't mean to offend you." Sai apologized. "I didn't know you were serious."

"Sure you weren't." Natsu muttered, watching Happy just happily swimming around.

_A few minutes later..._

"So Natsu..." Sai tried to strike a conversation.

"What?"

"Can you show me one of your fire dragon moves?" He asked. "I just want to take a peek."

"Alright." He said as he got up as his fist ignited. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" he exclaimed, punching absolutely nothing as he glanced at Sai. "It's more powerful if it actually hits something." He explained.

"Hmm..." Sai said, looking down. "It seems you do have some balls." He said.

Natsu blinked and just blushed in embarrassment, an anime tic mark appeared on his forehead. "Oh geez!" Happy exclaimed, diving underwater.

On the other side, Sakura was looking at the clouds while soaking. "Ah, this feels nice." She smiled. "I could do this more often if I could."

"HAS ANYONE EVER TOLD YOU THAT YOU ARE SO ANNOYING?!" Natsu screamed.

"Natsu?" Sakura asked.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS BALLS THIS AND BALLS THAT! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP SOON, I'M GOING TO IRON FIST YOU SO HARD, YOU'LL BE SENT STRAIGHT TO THE MOON!" He yelled, as suddenly all the girls minus Sakura started laughing.

_Oh Natsu...I don't know who's worse...you or Naruto._ Sakura thought.

Natsu glanced at the fence and then glared at Sai. "Oh great, now you made every girl over there laugh!" He exclaimed.

"It's not my fault. You were the one screaming." Sai pointed out.

"OH SHUT UP!"

"Hey uh, Happy? How long does it take to calm Natsu down?" Yamato whispered.

"It takes a while for him to calm down." Happy replied. "I just stay away when he's pissed until he feels better."

"So it's better to just let the ranter simmer down?"

"Pretty much."

Later that night...

"Hey Natsu...are you feeling okay?" Happy asked.

"Not really." He replied as he was lying down and looking at the ceiling. "That pale jerk embarrassed me. How can I feel okay like this? This guy is worse than Gray."

"Well, I think it's because he's socially awkward." Happy pointed out. "He did say that that he wasn't very social. We should just give him a chance."

"You're right..." Natsu sighed. "Maybe I'm just too hard on him. Man, I feel bad now."

"It's okay, Natsu. Maybe tomorrow will be different." He said and then yawned.

"Hopefully." He said as Happy lay down next to him.

"Goodnight, Natsu..." He said as he fell asleep.

Natsu smiled. "Goodnight, buddy." He said as he thought about Sai for a little while until he eventually fell asleep.  
>=================================================================================================<p>

**After I got my last review, it got me thinking. That's why there wasn't a chapter posted yesterday. So, here's what i'm going to do! From now on, i'll do each character every time an arc ends. For example: Once this arc ends, i'll switch over to Naruto and give him a lot of screen time until Laxus is defeated then i'll switch back to Natsu. How does that sound to you guys?**


	7. Mr Snake Guy

_The next day..._

Natsu woke up and stretched, seeing Happy still sleeping as he chuckled and then got up, as he then walked to the window to see Sai drawing a picture. "What the heck?" He wondered.

Sai was busy drawing as he heard something. "Hmm?" He wondered as he saw Natsu walking up to him. "Oh, hello Natsu."

"What'ya drawing?"

"Oh, just a picture." He said. "Look." He showed it to Natsu.

"Huh...it's pretty good."

"Thank you. I thought it was pretty good too."

"Look man, um...I just want to say that I'm sorry for yelling at you like that yesterday."

"Oh it's alright. Not everyone has the balls to apologize." He said, as he smiled at him...but it was fake.

Natsu's eye twitched. _You're making this really hard here, buddy..._ He thought.

"Ah, there you guys are." Yamato's voice said as they turned to see him walking up to him. "We're just going to have breakfast and then we'll get going."

"Alright." Natsu nodded.

_After breakfast and on the road later..._

"Well it seems someone is happy." Sakura said, looking at Happy who was busy eating a fish.

"I'm just glad I got to eat one." He smiled as they kept walking.

"So let me get this straight..." Natsu said. "You disguise yourself as this Sasori dude to talk with this guy to figure out how to get rid of Kabuto and Orochimaru and get Sasuke back to the Hidden Leaf?"

"Pretty much." Yamato said. "He claimed he had a lead about where they are."

"Well, once we get that lead, we destroy those two and get Sasuke back." Sakura said as they nodded.

At the Rendezvous point, they were at the bridge. "So how are you going to disguise yourself? Sasori's dead." Natsu said.

"Leave it to me." Yamato said as he did some handsigns, making an exact replica of the Hiruko puppet as he climbed in. "How is it?"

"Like the exact thing." Sakura said. "Though...he did have a deeper voice."

"Oh." He nodded as his voice went deeper. "Like this?"

"He was extremely rude too."

"Gotcha. And now, i'm off." He said. "You four brats stay here until the meeting is done." He said as he walked off.

"Who are you calling a brat?!" Happy exclaimed as Yamato walked to the bridge, and it was really windy too.

A few minutes later, a man walked on the bridge where Yamato was waiting, and Yamato's and Sakura's eyes widened. "Are you serious?!" Sakura whispered. "That guy we're rendezvousing with is Kabuto?!"

"Wait, that's Kabuto?" Natsu asked as he looked at him, then seeing the glasses. "Hey Happy...that guy is a nerd." He joked.

"Hmm?" Happy took a look and just snickered. "A total nerd!" He exclaimed as those two were silently laughing while Sai just stared at them blankly and Sakura just facepalming with a sigh.

_Seriously? I'm meeting with Kabuto?!_ Yamato asked.

Kabuto stopped walking. "Let's make this quick, my master doesn't realize I'm here with you." He said.

"Right. So, what's your plan?"

"Well, the thing is..." He began.

"Getting reacquainted with your new friend, Kabuto?" A voice asked as Kabuto turned to see Orochimaru walking up to them.

"Who's that weirdo?" Natsu asked.

"Orochimaru." Sakura growled under her breath.

"That's Orochimaru? I thought of him as more of a handsome looking bad guy...not a freak show like that."

"I wonder if he was born in the circus?" Happy wondered.

Kabuto's hand lit up, getting in a defensive position and looking like he was about to attack Orochimaru, but suddenly, he swung at the Hiruko puppet, shattering it and revealing Yamato, who had a surprised look on his face.

Orochimaru chuckled. "I knew all along that wasn't the real Sasori."

"How did you...?"

"We received word that the real Sasori was killed." Orochimaru explained. "In fact, I know your little group is behind those bushes. Why don't you send them over?"

Yamato sighed, and then motioned for them to reveal themselves as they quickly came up to the duo in front of them. "Hmm? You're not Naruto." He said. "Tell me, who are you?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, a Fire Dragon Slayer." He said, as his fists ignited.

"A Dragon Slayer, never heard of it." Kabuto said.

"Oh, Kabuto...but I have heard of it." Orochimaru said. "In fact, I've heard of a faraway place called Magnolia and it's past. I know all about the dragons, especially Igneel."

Natsu's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Indeed, I found it in my library when I was bedridden one time. According to the book...Igneel is dead."

"What?!" Happy exclaimed.

"That's a lie..." Natsu said, his fists clenching. "Every time I go on a mission, I can smell Igneel but he's never there."

"Ah, so you can pick up his scent but he's never there? I seem to recall that they all disappeared without a trace." He smirked. "I have come up with the conclusion that they all died."

Natsu growled under his breath. "You don't know that! Books are filled with crap!"

"Ah, but it's the truth, my dear Natsu. You're in denial that your poor adoptive dragon father...is dead." He said. "Does the truth hu-" Suddenly, an Iron Fist met his gut as he was sent flying to the woods.

"Orochimaru!" Kabuto exclaimed and then looked at Naruto. "You're going to regret that..."

"Wow...that really is strong." Sai said.

Suddenly, they heard evil laughter as Orochimaru walked over to them. "It'll take more than that to take me down, boy." He smirked. "I wonder what your friends would think if you're the weakest member of Fairy Tail?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Oh, my dear boy...I read a lot of books when I had nothing else to do but lay in bed. I know everything about your home. I wonder what it'd be like if I went over for a visit and...destroyed everything in sight and killed your friends one by one?" He asked, as he glanced at Happy. "Starting with your kitty friend?"

"You leave Happy out of this..." He gave Orochimaru an icy-cold glare and punched him away again. "FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, throwing it to Orochimaru as he was blasted into the sky. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

Orochimaru was hit by the roar as he fell to the ground below. "The things this fire boy can do." He chuckled as he got up. "I have a feeling this will be fun." He said as Natsu walked up to him.

"I got a lot more where that came from...and if you keep threatening my friends..." He clenched his fists. "I will make sure you'll be incapacitated for the rest of your life."

"Oh ho! We'll see about that." He smirked as Natsu ran over to Orochimaru.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" He yelled, but Orochimaru jumped back as he aimed his hand at Natsu and fired snakes from his arm, but he quickly jumped away. "Snakes?"

"Heh, that's right boy." He smirked as he ran over to Natsu to punch him, but he grabbed his fist and flipped him over, then kicking him in the back, but Orochimaru recovered and launched more snakes at him, but Natsu fried them up.

Natsu's whole body lit up. "Hmm? Lighting yourself on fire, are we?" He asked.

"Fire Dragon..." He launched himself. "SWORD HORN!" He yelled, slamming into Orochimaru as he went launching away. "FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!"

_This boy..._ Orochimaru thought while he was hit by it. _He's less entertaining than Naruto, but he's still fun to play with._ He thought as he landed on the ground as snakes slithered out of his mouth and went straight for Natsu. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He yelled, burning up the snakes as Orochimaru quickly got out of the way, but then Natsu ran up to him. "FIRE DRAGON CRUSHING FANG!"

Orochimaru winced. "I must say that I'm impressed with what you can do. But I must say that I'm really bored with this fight. I liked it better when it wasn't one-sided." He said as he made a couple of handsigns.

"What are you doing now?"

"Taking my leave. I now know what you're capable of. I was just merely playing with you. 'Till we meet again, Natsu." He smirked sadistically as he disappeared.

"Hmph..." Natsu glared at him until he saw Happy and the others walk over to him.

"You okay?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I did take out my frustrations on him...but I ain't done with him." He muttered. "Where's Kabuto?"

"He bailed." Happy replied. "The dude was a total scaredy cat."

"I see."

"You really love your friends, don't you Natsu?" Sakura asked.

"They're my family. I'd do anything to protect them."

Sakura smiled. "You remind me of Naruto." She said.

"Well thanks...I guess."

"Well...now what? We don't know where Sasuke is...and their hideout is totally nowhere to be found."

"I dunno...but I guess we'll kee-" Natsu suddenly turned around.

"What is it?" Sai asked.

"I have a new scent...and it's powerful." He said as he ran off.

"Natsu, wait up!" Happy exclaimed as they ran after him.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**I wanted Natsu to keep fighting Orochimaru, but then I thought "Hey, he needs to save his strength... he has to battle Sasuke!" So yeah, sorry if the battle was a little short.**


	8. Natsu vs Sasuke

"I have a question, Natsu." Sai said.

"What is it now?"

"Well um...how can you pick up on scents?"

"I told you I'm a Dragon Slayer, Igneel taught me to pick up on scents." He explained.

"Oh...right. I figured you had a really strong sense of smell."

"Nah, I don't think people can pick up scents of different people." Sakura said. "...Right?"

"Well if they smelled really bad, then you can smell that." Yamato said. "Same thing goes to when they smell really nice."

"Good point." Sakura muttered.

A few minutes later, they came across a small building. "The scent goes in here." Natsu said.

"In this small building?" Sakura asked as they went inside, but as they went in...they were amazed.

"It's not a small building...it's a hideout!" Yamato exclaimed.

"Wow, this is cool!" Happy exclaimed.

"The scent is getting stronger." Natsu said, as he passed several doors.

"Uh, Natsu...aren't you going to check out the rooms in case if...and he's gone." Yamato said, and noticed Sakura was going after him and Happy. "You're going after them?"

"Yeah...I just...have this feeling." Sakura said as she kept walking.

"Well, I guess we'll do a little investigating." Yamato said. "Right?" He asked, but then noticed Sai was long gone. "And here I am talking to myself. Where the heck did he go?" He wondered.

"Do you think this scent your smell is Sasuke?" Happy asked.

"It's possible...for all we know is that those two guys have kidnapped him." Natsu replied as they kept walking. Eventually, they came into a big room. "The scent is the most strongest here." He said.

"Hmm...I guess Sasuke is in here."

"Who are you?" A voice asked as they saw a boy sitting on a stone of some sort.

"I'll ask you the same question." Natsu said.

"I asked you first."

"Well fine then. I'm Natsu Dragneel, a fire Dragon Slayer."

"A Dragon Slayer? There's no such thing as a dragon."

"Oh yes there is, I was raised by one!"

"Whatever you say."

"Oh whatever...by the way, you were supposed to tell me your name."

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"So you're Sasuke that I smelled? Heh, well looks like we found you. Time to take you back to the Hidden Leaf."

"The Hidden Leaf? You're going to take me back to that loser village?"

"Did you just call the Hidden Leaf a loser village?"

"I did. There's no way I'm ever going to go back there. Ever since Orochimaru opened my eyes, I've started to hate it until I voluntarily left with him."

"Orochimaru? Are you kidding me? Why would you want to be with that freak?"

"Because he has been training me...to help me destroy Itachi."

"Itachi? You mean that guy that we encountered?" Happy asked.

"You met him?"

"Yeah, but why would you want to destroy him?"

"Because he destroyed my clan...I plan on killing my brother and restoring it."

"He's your brother?" Natsu asked. "That's one heck of a family feud. But forget about your brother, you need to come back to the Hidden Leaf, even if it means dragging you over there."

Sasuke chuckled. "You remind me of a certain ninja I used to know."

"I tend to get that a lot."

"No you don't." Happy muttered.

"I've said enough. Leave now." Sasuke ordered.

"Heck no, we're taking you with us!"

"I said leave...or else."

"Or else what? You're planning on fighting me? Good, I love a challenge!" Natsu chuckled.

"So be it." Sasuke got up, unsheathing his sword as he ran straight to Natsu and slashed him, but he jumped back and fire punched him in the chest, knocking him a few feet. "Lucky hit." He said as he slashed him several times but Natsu dodged every attack and then used a fiery uppercut on him.

Sasuke landed perfectly on the ground and did some handsigns. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He yelled, as Natsu stood perfectly still, waiting for the fire to come right for him. _He has a death wish._ He thought as the fire engulfed Natsu. "You shouldn't have been so cocky." He said and then looked at Happy. "Why are you smirking?"

"Oh just wait for it."

"What are you talking about?" He asked and then saw Natsu eating the flames, as his eyes widened. What?! How is that possible?!

"Ah, thanks for the snack." Natsu smirked. "I got a fire in my belly now. FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He yelled, forcing Sasuke to quickly dodge.

"How were you able to do that?"

"I told you before, I'm a fire Dragon Slayer." He said as his fist ignited as he ran to Sasuke, pulling his arm back. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

Sasuke jumped back and electricity formed in his hand. "Chidori!" He exclaimed as he ran straight to Natsu and hit him straight on, knocking Natsu a few feet.

"Electricity, huh?" He asked as he ran straight to Sasuke. "Tell me something, what's so special about this clan of yours?" He asked as he punched Sasuke straight in the chest.

"The Uchiha Clan was my family, and Itachi had to go and kill everyone." He said, slashing Natsu, but he backflipped. "I have no family left."

"Bullcrap! You still have Itachi!" Natsu told him as he dodged every attack.

"Itachi means nothing to me." He said. "If he goes and kills my clan, he's not my brother...he's a cold-blooded murderer."

"Seems to me that you have family issues." Natsu said. "Sure, if I had a brother and he wiped out my family, sure, I'd be extremely pissed but I'm pretty sure he had a good reason behind it while I was kicking his butt."

"He had no reason! He killed my entire clan in cold blood!"

"Natsu, I don't think you're going to talk it out of him anytime soon." Happy said.

"I was afraid of that." Natsu said as he used Fire Dragon Iron Fist again, but Sasuke dodged as he wrapped Natsu around in wire.

"Normally, this is where I would use Dragon Flame Jutsu...but since you seem to enjoy my fire, it seems I have to use a different strategy."

"Trap me in wire...yeah, like that's going to help you."

"Chidori Stream!" He exclaimed as Natsu was electrocuted as it went around the wire. "Now..." He aimed his sword at Natsu's chest. "Die."

Suddenly, Natsu broke free of the string and hit Sasuke in the chest, much to his surprise. "This will finish it." Natsu said. "With a flame on the right hand...and a flame on the left hand...when you combine the flames together...FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, causing an explosion.

Sasuke was on one knee, glaring at Natsu. "This isn't over yet..."

"Sasuke! Natsu! Happy!" A voice exclaimed as the trio looked to see Sakura running in.

"Sakura..." Sasuke looked at her, and then she was soon joined by Yamato and Sai. "So, this is the new Team seven? Hmph...looks pathetic."

"Says the guy getting his butt kicked by a Dragon Slayer." Happy said.

"Shut up." Sasuke said and then looked at Sakura. "You know...I should've killed you back then...because you are the most annoying girl I've ever met." He said as he jumped up. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He exclaimed, aiming right at Sakura, but Natsu got in the way and ate it.

"You still have me to go through!" Natsu exclaimed.

Sasuke growled under his breath, as he activated Chidori and then used it on his sword. "This is where you'll die, Dragneel!"

"I don't think so!" Natsu yelled as his fist ignited as they ran straight for each other, giving out their war cries.

I can't take it any longer! Sakura exclaimed. "STOP!" She screamed, forcing Sasuke to look away from Natsu and look at Sakura, and then he was punched straight into the gut by Natsu, knocking him straight into a wall and knocking him out. "Oh my gosh..." She said, looking at him in horror.

"Well that went well." Natsu said as he walked over to Sasuke as he then dragged him by the collar. "Come on, let's go back to the Hidden Leaf." He said, dragging Sasuke's unconscious body.

"Ah ah ah..." A voice said as suddenly, someone karate chopped the back of Natsu's neck, as he yelled in pain before falling to the ground, but Yamato caught him.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed as they saw Orochimaru and Kabuto standing right there.

"I won't be letting you take my Sasuke from me." Orochimaru said as he picked up Sasuke. "I think we need to train him more." He chuckled. "Nice try, though." He said as the three of them disappeared.

"Sasuke..." Sakura could only say as she glanced at Natsu.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**And now...let's see what Naruto is up to...**


	9. Laxus's Plan

"Naruto...i've been meaning to ask you." Erza said.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"So, when you attacked Jellal, what was with the whole red aura thing? You had two tails."

"Eh? What are you talking abou-Oh...you mean that." He sighed.

"Something the matter?" Lucy asked.

"The thing is...I have this beast inside of me. Have you ever heard of the Nine Tailed Fox?"

"The nine tailed fox..." Makarov muttered. "Doesn't seem to ring a bell."

"Well, the thing is that...there was this Nine Tailed Fox demon that attacked the Hidden Leaf village several years ago, and the fourth Hokage managed to seal it up right inside of me." He muttered. "I was a baby when it happened."

"So, you got a demon fox inside of you, it can't get much worse." Gray said.

"It did. Ever since then, people kept shunning me even though I had no idea what was going on. I played with a couple of kids, but their parents scolded them, telling them not to go near me. As time went on, I made a lot of friends but everyone still thought I was a freak." He sighed.

"Oh my gosh..." Lucy put her hand over her mouth.

"I just wanted to fit in, but they never gave me a chance. But as time went on, they soon came to realize that I'm just another human being like them, just a little different."

Well, it takes time for people to realize that if someone has a demon inside of them, they slowly come to realize that they're just like them but different." Makarov said.

"So, when did that that aura first come out?" Gray asked.

"It seemed a bit weird at the time, I remember being pissed off at someone, but I can't remember what. I remember seeing a one tail and I didn't know what the heck it was...until I met with the demon for the first time. I then realized why people called me a freak." He sighed.

"Isn't there a way to extract it?" Levy asked.

"No...there isn't. I just have this burden on my chest that I'll never get rid of." He sighed. "Now you know the reason why I destroyed Jellal."

"Naruto..." Lucy looked at him. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." She said as she gently hugged him, as Mirajane hugged him too.

"So you got a demon inside of you. Big whoop. People think we're freaks all the time with our magic." Gray said. "But you know what? We don't care. It's just who we are."

Naruto smiled a little. "Thanks, guys." He said.

_A little while later..._

"Alright, let's get this thing started!" Makarov exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"The annual Harvest Festival." Erza replied as she explained everything.

"Oh cool!"

"To start us off, we'll have our lovely ladies get onto the stage and dress like bikini models!" Makarov exclaimed.

"Bikini models?!" Naruto exclaimed, as a little drop of blood fell from his nose...probably because he pictured Sakura in a bikini. "Sure, I'd love to see some girls in the bikinis!"

"I think we all do." Gray chuckled.

_A few minutes later..._

"Alright, the ladies are ready!" Makarov exclaimed. "First off, let's start off with Mirajane!" He smiled, but no one came. "Uh...Mira?"

"Did she get stage fright?" Naruto asked.

"I doubt it, my sister is never afraid of anything." Elfman said.

Suddenly, another girl walked on the stage. "Who's that?" Naruto asked.

"That's Evergreen, I don't know what she's doing up there." Gray said.

Evergreen smirked, as she uncovered the curtains to reveal all of the girls petrified. "WHAT THE?!" They all yelled.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Makarov asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on here." A voice said as they looked to see Laxus walking up to them.

"Laxus, what are you doing?" Makarov asked.

"Oh, I just thought I'd do a little spring cleaning of Fairy Tail." He replied and looked at Makarov. "I want you to step down as master, old man."

"Now you know that I would never do something like that." He said.

"I was thinking you would say that." Laxus chuckled as he hopped onto the stage. "I want you to look outside." He said as he leaned on a petrified Lucy.

"Why should I?"

Laxus chuckled. "Well you see...I was a little busy with my crew. There are orbs surrounding Magnolia. It is the Thunder Palace."

"What the heck is the Thunder Palace?" Naruto asked.

"How should I put this?" Laxus thought about it. "Oh right, exactly one hour from now, I will activate the Thunder Palace, and Magnolia will burn to the ground."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Laxus, stop this now!" Makarov ordered.

"I will stop this...once you step down, old man." He said. "Fairy Tail is becoming the laughing stock and I will not stand it any longer." He chuckled as he casually walked away. "Oh, I'm a reasonable man. If any of you can come to me at the cathedral and beat me, I will get rid of the Thunder Palace." He said. "Good luck." He said as he chuckled while laughing evilly as he walked out.

"Quick! Let's go find him!" Elfman exclaimed as all the guys ran out...except for Naruto as he was unfortunately ran over.

"At least give me a chance to run with you..." Naruto groaned in pain as he got up a few seconds later.

Makarov sighed. "Laxus...why would you stoop so low to destroy Magnolia?" He asked as he walked straight to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To take some sense into my grandson." He replied, but as he kept walking, he smacked STRAIGHT into an invisible wall. "OOOF!"

"Old man! Are you okay?" Naruto asked, running up to him.

"What the heck was that?" Makarov wondered as he looked up to see writing in mid-air. "No one over the age of 80 is allowed to find Laxus." Makarov read. "OH COME ON!"

"Well, he doesn't know me, so I might as well go find him." Naruto said, but as he walked...he faceplanted on the barrier too. "OW!" He yelled.

"No ninjas are allowed either." Makarov read.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Naruto yelled. "AM I ACTUALLY 80 YEARS OLD?!" He yelled.

"Naruto! You look like a 17 year old to me!"

"YEAH WELL, WITH THE DEMON FOX INSIDE OF ME, DO YOU THINK HIS AGE HAS AFFECTED MINE?!" He yelled in a panicky voice, and then they suddenly heard something as they looked to see Gajeel eating metal.

"How long were you there?" Makarov asked.

"Long enough." Gajeel replied. "I was just eating some metal so I can face that brute." He said. "Step aside, ladies. I'll show you how it gets done." He chuckled, but like the other two...he smacked into the barrier. "OOOF!"

"Or Dragon Slayers." Makarov read.

"HOLY CRAP! ARE YOU 80 YEARS OLD?!" Naruto yelled.

"WHAT?! NO! I'M ONLY 18, YOU MORON!"

"HOW LONG IS THAT IN DRAGON YEARS?!"

"THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS DRAGON YEARS, YOU IDIOT!"

While those two were bickering, Makarov sighed. "Laxus...why would you do something this insane?" He asked.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**Will Naruto, Gajeel and Makarov ever get out of there? Well, find out next time!**


	10. Attempting to Escape

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled, as he used it on the barrier, but that didn't do jack. "Gah! You gotta be kidding me!"

"IRON DRAGON CLUB!" Gajeel yelled, but like the Rasengan, it didn't do anything. "Well that didn't do anything." He muttered.

"There's got to be some way to get out of here..." Naruto muttered and looked at Gajeel. "Use me as a battering ram."

"Excuse me?"

"Use me as a battering ram! I think the barrier will be destroyed if we use me as a battering ram."

"Look kid...that is the most knuckleheaded thing you can think of."

"I've done knuckleheaded things in the past and they've worked out just fine! Come on, you'd probably do something crazy too!"

"Good point..." Gajeel said as he picked up and turned Naruto's body into a battering ram. "Don't come crying to me if you die though."

"It's not gonna work." Makarov said as he was sitting cross-legged on the bar as he watched the two letting out their war cries and Gajeel running full speed.

"HERE WE GO!" Gajeel yelled, but like all their other attempts, it ended in failure...and Naruto knocked out with some blood coming down his nose.

"Ow..." Naruto groaned in pain.

Gajeel scratched his head. "I told you it was the most knuckleheaded thing." He said.

Naruto sighed. "Well now what?" He wondered and then looked at the petrified Erza. "I wonder..."

"What are you doing?" Gajeel asked as the both of them watched Naruto dragging Erza to the center of the guild.

"Call me crazy but..." He summoned a Shadow Clone as it helped him form Rasengan. "I think this might work."

"If she shatters, don't come crying to me." He said.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he used it on Erza's chest as there was a small explosion. Thankfully, she didn't shatter. "Oh come on! That didn't work?!" He took out a kunai. "When in doubt...try to cut her open!"

"She ain't a frog, you moron!" Gajeel exclaimed as Naruto swung down...but his kunai shattered.

"OH YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" He yelled, as he tried Rasengan again.

"Naruto, save your energy." Makarov ordered. "We'll find a way to free these girls. I'm hoping that someone got to Laxus already."

"Well we're running out of time!" Naruto exclaimed. "We can't just sit around and wait for that Thunder whatever to destroy us!"

Suddenly, they heard a groan as the trio looked to see Erza getting up. "Ugh..." She muttered. "Why do I suddenly feel someone used a big blue ball of energy on my chest?" She asked.

"I...uh..." Naruto casually put his arms behind his head. "I have NO idea."

"Okay, how the heck are you walking around?" Gajeel asked.

"I think Evergreen's stoning magic doesn't work on Erza." Naruto said.

"Or, she has a fake eye, which allowed her to escape." Makarov explained.

"Well that's convenient...BUT WHY DIDN'T IT WORK RIGHT THEN?!" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea." Makarov said.

Erza stood up and looked at the other petrified girls and then looked at the writing. "Where's Evergreen?"

"I dunno, somewhere in Magnolia, I imagine." Naruto said.

"I'll be right back." Erza said as she walked straight to the exit.

"No wait! I wouldn't do that if I-" Erza easily walked through. "-Were you...?" Naruto blinked. "What the heck?"

"That figures, it affects us but not her." Gajeel muttered. "Totally convenient."

_With Evergreen..._

Evergreen stood on a roof, looking at the chaos below and chuckled. "That big manly brute didn't stand a chance against me." She said. "Good job, Freed."

"Hey." A voice said as she turned to see Erza standing right there.

"What?! How did you escape?!"

"My fake eye. It allowed me to escape that prison."

Evergreen growled and took off her glasses. "Then try this!" She exclaimed, using her same magic, but Erza closed one eye and kept her fake eye open. It had no effect. "No way!"

"See? I told you." Erza said as she summoned her sword.

"Why you..." Evergreen threw a couple of needles at her, but she blocked with her own sword, forcing Evergreen to throws a lot more needles, as Erza summoned another sword to block...and then she went into Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"You can't win." Erza said.

"Oh yes I can!" Evergreen exclaimed, throwing every needle she could but they were all blocked as tons of swords were being summoned in midair, aiming right at her forcing Evergreen to slowly backup until she hit a wall. "Can't we just talk about this?" She asked, but two swords pinned her to a wall, not piercing her skin.

Erza walked dangerously close to her, the swords looking all the more threatening as Evergreen was looking on in horror...and then she got punched in the face. "Release my friends." She ordered.

Evergreen sighed. "Alright." Her voice was muffled through Erza's fist.

_Back with the others..._

Naruto snapped his fingers. "Ah! Maybe if I go all nine tails on the barrier, I could break us out of here!"

"That's brilliant!" Gajeel exclaimed. "Go all nine tails!"

"There's just one problem..."

"What?"

"I only go in that form when I'm extremely pissed off."

Gajeel majorly facepalmed. "THEN WHY DID YOU BRING IT UP THEN?!"

"Oh...my achin'..." A voice said as the boys turned to see Lucy, Juvia and the others totally back to normal.

"Hey! The girls are back to normal!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Can someone tell me what the heck happened?" Cana asked, as Makarov explained what happened. "I see."

"Now that you're back, we can finally stop this madne-" Makarov suddenly clenched his chest, groaning in agony before falling to the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" Mirajane exclaimed. "Master!"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"This is bad..." Mirajane muttered. "Levy! Get Polyrusca!"

"Right!" Levy nodded and then ran off.

_Meanwhile..._

Laxus was in front of the organ, sitting there and then noticed someone walking in. "So, you're the cause of all this to happen."

"Hmph, I never expected you to show up."

"Deactivate the Thunder Palace right now and surrender. You won't be able to win."

"I will win...and there's nothing you can do about it, Mystogan."

"So be it." Mystogan said. "You leave me with no other choice."  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**That moment when you suddenly lose all the energy to write a chapter last night... **


	11. Naruto and Gajeel vs Laxus

"Hmph." Polyrusca said once she came to the guild. "Thanks to Laxus, Makarov doesn't have much time." She said.

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Are you saying that the old man is...?!"

"That is correct." She nodded.

Naruto growled under his breath. "That's it; I'm going to have a little chat with that jerk." He said.

"I'm going with you." Gajeel said.

"Wait! You can't get out!" Levy exclaimed.

"Oh yeah...I forgot." Naruto muttered.

"However, I can easily get rid of this barrier." She told them.

"You can?" Gajeel asked.

"Of course. Just leave it all to me." She smiled.

_Meanwhile..._

Laxus punched Mystogan, but he quickly dodged and summoned his staves. "This should do it." He said as he fired shots at him, but Laxus dodged.

"Hmph...those seem like weak and pathetic shots."

"Don't get cocky."

"I should say the same to you." Laxus smirked, firing lightning bolts at him, but he dodged every attack, while he dodged. "Heh, you call yourself an S-Class?" He taunted, and then suddenly magic circles appeared above him. "What the...?"

"Sacred Song."

Laxus was hit by it, yelling in pain a little. "Hmph, that the best you can do, Mystogan?"

"There's more where that came from." He said, then he heard footsteps as he looked to see Naruto and Erza...with Gajeel nowhere in sight.

"Wait...Mystogan?" Erza asked.

"Don't keep your eyes off of your opponent." Laxus smirked, firing a simple lightning bolt at him which caused his mask to rip apart. "I thought you should've known that."

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed. "You're alive?!" He exclaimed.

"J-Jellal?!" Erza exclaimed in shock.

"I may have some similarities to Jellal, but I am not him." He said.

"Oh..." Erza sighed sadly.

"Naruto...Erza...I leave this to you." He said as he disappeared.

"I swear, I thought I saw a ghost or something." Naruto muttered, then seeing Erza going in her Lightning Empress armor.

"Oh...another S class wizard attempting to fight me? This should be fun." He smirked as he ran straight to her and punched her, but she blocked with her staff and kicked him away, firing lightning with her staff, but Laxus just blocked it. "We can keep at this all you want, but it's not going to work."

"Erza..." Naruto stepped forward. "Leave this to me."

"A-are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright...just be careful." She said and then ran out to deal with the Thunder Palace.

"A half-pint like you?" Laxus asked. "You must be joking."

"Don't mess with a ninja." He said as he summoned around ten clones as they charged straight for him, but Laxus easily managed to defeat them and punched the living heck out of Naruto.

"You don't seem like a very skilled ninja." He smirked, firing lightning bolts at him but he jumped out of the way.

"I'm just getting warmed up." He said, summoning more clones and then they activated Rasengan as they ran straight for Laxus.

"Ha! Like some blue ball of energy can take me down!" He exclaimed as he attempted to fire more bolts at them, but they all dodged as they all struck Laxus with Rasengan, knocking him straight into a wall.

"Gotcha!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You...son of a..." Laxus growled under his breath. "Let's see...IF YOU CAN HANDLE DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC?!"

"Dragon slayer?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Laxus was fully charged up and then smirked at him and raised his fist up in the air. "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction! RAGING BOLT!" He yelled as it came down on the clones and Naruto himself, and then it exploded once it hit the ground. "Heh...pathetic." He said, but when the smoke cleared, his eyes widened. "What?!"

"You okay?" A voice asked as Naruto looked to see Gajeel holding him.

"Yeah..."

"Let's take him down together, it can't just be a one man army no matter how many clones you can make."

"Alright." He said.

"You..." Laxus growled under his breath. "That's it...you are all going to die..." He said. "LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!" He yelled.

"IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Gajeel yelled and when they both collided, it exploded as Gajeel and Naruto ran through the smoke and then proceeded to beat up Laxus.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he used it right on Laxus' face, knocking him away.

"Nice hit." Gajeel said, fist bumping him.

"I'm not done with you yet..." He growled. "FAIRY LAW, ACTIVATE!" He yelled.

"LAXUS! DON'T DO IT!" A female yelled as the duo looked to see Levy in the doorway.

"Levy?" Naruto asked.

"Oh good! You have front row seats to Fairy Law!" Laxus smirked.

"Stop this now! Your grandfather...HE'S ABOUT TO DIE!" She yelled.

Laxus gasped and his eyes widened, but then a second later he laughed. "GOOD! THAT OLD MAN WAS GETTING OLD ANYWAYS!" He yelled.

"NO!"

"DIE!" He yelled as Fairy Law was unleashed...however...a few seconds later, everyone was still standing. "What?! I...I don't understand...how are you guys still alive?!"

"I don't get it...was it just a light show or...?" Naruto asked.

"Fairy Law is a very powerful magic spell." Levy explained. "It only works whoever the caster perceives through their heart as an enemy."

"Hmm..." Gajeel folded his arms. "So when you put it like that..."

"His heart still considers us his friends." Naruto said.

"Right." Levy nodded. "Though...I don't seem to recall you having any interaction with Laxus right before this battle."

"I guess he considers this knucklehead as a friend too." He said.

"SILENCE!" Laxus yelled as Gajeel was met with a very powerful fist to his chest, knocking him out of the cathedral.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled as she ran out to see if he was okay while Naruto was launched high into the air with a very powerful uppercut, as he landed right on the roof.

"Ow..." Naruto groaned in pain as he spat out some blood, then Laxus was right in front of him as he kicked him to a wall.

"I don't care if you are my friends...I will still put an end to all of you!" He exclaimed. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" He yelled, punching Naruto again as he yelled in pain.

"You...i'm not done with you..." Naruto weakly said as he used Rasengan again, but Laxus caught his arm and threw him to the side.

"This will end you..." Laxus smirked. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD!" He yelled as it was headed straight for Naruto...but it suddenly moved as it went straight down for Gajeel, as he winced in pain.

"I used myself as a lightning rod..." He said. "Finish him...Naruto..." He ordered as he fainted.

_My Rasengan doesn't seem to do much damage..._ Naruto thought. _No matter how much I throw at him, he seems to be still standing._ His eyes then widened. _Unless...!_

_Flashback_

"What do you mean powering up my Rasengan, pervy sage?"

Jiraiya chuckled. "I mean that if we powered up your Rasengan, it'll be much more powerful. Your opponents won't know what hit them."

"So what are we going to call it?"

Jiraiya smiled. "We'll call it..."

_End Flashback_

Naruto had summoned a clone and powered up the Rasengan, but then made it even more huge as they went straight for Laxus. "Just because you made that thing even bigger won't mean it will take me down!" He exclaimed as he fired two lightning bolts at them, but both of them disappeared. "What the...clones?!"

"Right behind ya!" A voice exclaimed as Laxus turned to see the real Naruto and another clone getting really close to him.

You gotta be kidding me! This kid is...what exactly is he?! Laxus thought.

"GIANT RASENGAN!" He yelled and then hit Laxus with it, as it then exploded as he yelled in pain as he fell to the ground below, defeated. "And that...takes care of you..."

_A little while later..._

Everyone was celebrating that Laxus has been defeated...while Gajeel and Naruto were heavily bandaged. "We should be celebrating with them..." Gajeel muttered. "Not sitting in the sidelines like a bunch of crippled morons."

"Tell me about it." Naruto muttered as suddenly everyone gasped as they looked to see Laxus walking up. "You again?!"

"Relax." Laxus said. "I'm just here to see the old man. Where is he?"

"Up there." Naruto pointed up and then winced. "Ow!"

"Yeah uh...sorry about that." He apologized as he walked up the stairs to see Makarov looking outside the window.

"You have endangered everyone's lives." He said as he turned around. "Your actions today are inexcusable."

"I know...and I'm sorry for what I've done."

"You threatened to destroy Magnolia, you made everyone turn on each other and you nearly killed me. If Naruto didn't defeat you...we wouldn't be sitting here right now."

Laxus nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"You leave me with no choice, Laxus." He glared at him. "From this moment on, you are expelled from Fairy Tail."

"I understand." He said calmly as Makarov turned around.

"Now go." He ordered, trying to fight his tears as Laxus calmly walked away.

_Later that night..._

The parade was going on, everyone was looking at the parade floats with fascination as the Fairy Tail gang was on them and in the audience, Laxus watched the whole thing, and then Makarov jumped on top of a float and danced for everyone.

_See you later, old man._ He thought as he walked away, but then stopped as he looked back to see Makarov doing the sign, as the others joined in. Naruto looked at this in confusion but shrugged it off and did it as well.

"I wonder what this means..." Naruto wondered.

Tears ran down Laxus' cheeks as he turned around and kept walking away while tears were streaming down his cheeks.  
>=================================================================================================<p>

**Ya know, writing the last few paragraphs almost made me cry...**

**Well! Back to Natsu!**


	12. Immortal Weirdo

A woman fell to the ground as there were two men in front of her. "Man...for a woman, she was quite feisty." The first man said, who was wielding a scythe.

"We would've gotten her sooner if you weren't so cocky." The other said, wearing a mask over his mouth.

"Hey, shut up! She was tougher than she looked." He sighed. "Oh well." He shrugged. "What are you gonna do about it?" He chuckled and then made a circle.

"That ridiculous ritual again?"

"It's not ridiculous, Kakuzu. Why do you always have to go and disrespect Jashin like this?"

"Because I don't believe in gods."

"Oh here we go again..." He sighed. "Well whatever, I'm doing the ritual anyways whether you like it or not."

Kakuzu mentally rolled his eyes. Hidan...what am I gonna do with you? He wondered.

_Back at the Hidden Leaf..._

"Hmm..." Natsu was looking at a board as Asuma was sitting in front of him while Shikamaru and Happy were standing on the sidelines.

"Take your time." Asuma said.

_Maybe..._ Natsu took a piece and placed it on a spot. "There we go."

Asuma chuckled. "Boy, you need to practice a lot." He said as he picked up on of his pieces and jumped over a couple pieces. "Checkmate."

"Oh you gotta be KIDDING ME!" Natsu yelled, while Shikamaru laughed. "How is it that you beat this guy?"

"I beat him only a couple times." He replied. "...And I play with this guy like over a thousand times. You only played against him once."

"Whatever." Natsu muttered as he got up.

"I want a turn next!" Happy smiled.

"Oh no..." Asuma said, petting Happy's head. "I'm not sure you'll be able to handle this."

"I watched you and Natsu, I'm sure I can do it." Happy smiled.

"Alright then..." He chuckled.

_One one-sided game later..._

"No fair!" Happy exclaimed.

"I told you." Asuma said.

"Does this guy cheat or something?" Natsu asked as he picked up the board and flipped it over, spilling the pieces everywhere. "This game is probably rigged."

"It's not rigged, I'm just that good." Asuma said.

Natsu growled under his breath. "Alright, set it up. This time I will WIN it."

"If you say so."

_Later..._

"Hey Natsu! Where are you?" Sakura asked.

"NO FAIR!" Natsu's voice yelled as she turned to the source of the voice.

"There he is." She said.

_Later, at the Ramen shop..._

"I don't get it..." Natsu muttered. "How is it that I can't seem to win against that guy?"

"Well, he's just really good at that game." Sakura said.

"I know..." Natsu sighed. "So what's the deal with Sasuke? He didn't want to come back even though I beat the snot out of him."

Sakura's expression saddened. "He...wants revenge on his brother."

"He did tell me something about Itachi and his clan murdered. What was that all about?"

Sakura sighed and basically told them everything as Natsu's and Happy's eyes widened. "He did WHAT?!" They yelled.

"Yeah...i'm hoping that Sasuke will come back to his senses soon. I miss him so much..."

Happy looked at her and smirked. "You liiiiiike him, don't ya?"

Sakura blushed. "M-maybe..."

Natsu chuckled. "It's cool if you like him." He said.

"Alright, here's two bowls of ramen!" Ichiraku said as he put the bowls down in front of them. "And a fish for the little one."

"Yay!" Happy exclaimed as he started chowing down on it.

A little ways off, Shikamaru and Asuma were walking around, talking to each other until Shizune ran up to them. "Guys, the Hokage needs to speak with you." She said, panting.

"She does?" Asuma asked. "Well, let's go find out what's up."

At the Hokage building, Tsunade looked at Asuma. "Asuma...do you remember your old friend, Chiriku?"

"Yeah, we were great friends. Why?"

"...Earlier, he was killed by two members of the Akatsuki."

Asuma's eyes widened. "You're kidding..."

"I'm not. I know you two were great friends."

"So uh...why did you bring me?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because, I'm assigning you, Asuma, Kotetsu and Izumo to hunt down those two members and eliminate them."

"Gotcha." Shikamaru nodded.

"I'll send the word out to Ino and Choji and let them know what's going on. They'll be the backup."

"Got it." Asuma nodded. "Come on, let's go." He said as Shikamaru nodded and walked out with him.

_Back with the two Akatsuki..._

"You and your money..." Hidan muttered as they walked in a building with a dead Chiriku on Kakuzu's back.

"You know very well how much I like the money...besides; he was the bounty we were looking for."

"Yeah yeah...whatever." Hidan rolled his eyes. "If you need me, I'll be outside. This whole process is boring the heck out of me."

"Don't go far."

"I won't. Geez..." He walked outside and waited for a couple minutes, then he heard footsteps. "Well that was faster than usual." He said as he turned his head, but it wasn't Kakuzu. "Okay, who the ever loving crap are you?"

"Nobody important." Asuma said. "But, are you the one who killed my friend?"

"Who, that old windbag?" Hidan asked. "Yeah, we killed him. What about it?"

"We're here to take you out." Shikamaru said. "And I thought there were two of you."

"Pfft, you think you can take me down?" Hidan laughed. "Give me a break." He chuckled as he stood up and walked until he was exactly across from them. "The other guy you're looking for is in there, probably having a fangasm over that money obsession of his."

"Oh that's too bad, I was hoping we'd take down the both of you at once." Asuma said.

"HA! It seems you have a death wish." He chuckled. "Fine, I guess I'll take you all out...but first..." He closed his eyes. "Oh great Jashin! Please let this be a most glorious and bloody battle! Amen!"

Shikamaru blinked through the whole thing while Asuma motioned Kotetsu and Izumo to stab him while he was praying, and then when Hidan's eyes opened, those two basically impaled him in the chest. "I don't know what you were thinking, but that was probably the dumbest idea you could've done." Asuma said.

"Ow..." Hidan blinked and looked down. "Seriously? You gotta go and stab a guy who was praying? What is wrong with you people?"

They looked at him in shock. "How is he still alive?!" Kotetsu asked.

"Don't look at me! We both aimed at the heart!" Izumo told him.

Hidan faked a yawn. "Hey uh, if you don't mind..." He punched the both of them away and took the kunai out of his chest. "Yep, that hurts like crap." He winced and then took the scythe off his back. "Now, let's begin this battle PROPERLY, shall we?" He asked and then noticed Kakuzu. "Oh there you are. Let's show these two not to mess with us!"

"...You take the fight. I'll watch and strike when I'm needed."

"Oh brother..." Hidan rolled his eyes. "Fine then, who needs you!" He exclaimed and then smirked at them. "Have at you!"

"Leave him to me. You guys support me when I'm in trouble, got it?" Asuma asked, taking out his blades and chakra shot out of it.

"Only one? That's lame." Hidan sighed. "Oh well." He then ran to Asuma as he ran to Hidan and they slashed each other multiple times, each of them clashing with a sadistic smirk coming from Hidan.

"Tell me something, how come you didn't get killed by being impaled?" He asked.

"Oh, you didn't realize it right off the bat? I'm immortal!"

"What?!"

"Man, you Hidden Leaf losers aren't a sharp bunch then I thought..." He said and then slashed up, nicking his cheek while the scythe collected some of the blood. "There you are." He said as he jumped back and then licked the blood from the scythe.

"What in the world...?" Shikamaru wondered.

"Alright, step one is complete." Hidan said and then took out some sort of stick...thing. "Step two..." He impaled himself with it. "SWEET SON OF JASHIN! THAT HURTS!" He yelled but then chuckled. "But this is so worth it." He smirked as he removed it and then made some sort of circle on the ground with his own blood, and then his whole skin went black with white lines surrounding his body. "It is complete."

"Fire Style: Ash Pile Burning!" Asuma exclaimed and used it on Hidan right when he was doing the ritual, and then it exploded...but suddenly Asuma yelled in pain as he was burned all over the place.

"What the?!" Izumo exclaimed.

"How is Asuma burned?!" Kotetsu asked.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Shikamaru asked with concern.

"Y-yeah..." Asuma muttered, glaring at the freak that is Hidan who was laughing. "Why you..." He then ran straight for him, but then he yelled in pain and fell...because Hidan stabbed himself in the leg.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Hidan asked, chuckling.

"What the heck is...going on...?" Asuma wondered.

"Ah, that's the beauty of this curse I've been given. You see, once I obtain blood from a certain person...in this case...you. I then impale myself and stand in this circle. Once I am like this and standing inside this circle...consider yourself my personal play toy." He smirked. "If ya get what I'm saying!"

I see... Shikamaru thought. If he's inside of that circle...then Asuma-Sensei is basically at death's door. Well, all of that is about to change.

"And now..." Hidan laughed as he aimed the weapon at his chest. "For the grand finale!" He smirked. "Farewell!"

But suddenly, he stopped before he could impale himself, even though it was inches away from him. "Wh-what is going on?!" He wondered as he looked down to see a shadow.

"You're mine." Shikamaru said as he slowly backed away, forcing Hidan to back away from the circle.

"N-no!" Hidan exclaimed as he stepped out of the circle.

"Asuma, throw a kunai at his ear!"

Asuma nodded as he pulled one out and threw it at his ear, cutting it just a little bit...and Asuma's ear wasn't cut. "What was that for?"

"My hypothesis." Shikamaru said. "Heh, if he's out of that circle, he can't do a thing to you."

"Good to know." Asuma smirked as he walked over to Hidan. "This is going to be sweet..." He said and then basically slashed his head off. "And that's the end of him."

"Now we have that guy to deal with." Shikamaru said, deactivating Shadow Possession Jutsu as they looked at Kakuzu.

"DEAR JASHIN, THAT HURT!" A voice suddenly yelled as they looked in surprise to see Hidan's head still blabbing around.

"What?! I thought cutting off his head would kill him!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"You can't kill me THAT easily, you moron!" Hidan exclaimed and then glanced at Kakuzu. "Hey! Help me out here!"

Kakuzu sighed, pushing them out of the way as he grabbed the head. "Hey! Easy now..." He said.

"Shut up." Kakuzu said as he placed the head back on the neck and started sewing him back to normal while grumbling to himself, always wondering why he was picked with a sadistic weirdo and not someone like Deidara until finally the head was sewed back on. "There, happy?"

Hidan cracked his neck multiple times and chuckled. "Yep, I'm back to normal."

"Don't overdo it." He ordered as he stepped back.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He said. "Now, back to what I was doing." He said as he casually walked back to the circle.

"Oh no you don't!" Asuma exclaimed as he ran straight to him and then slashed him...right around the stomach area...but then he yelled in pain and backed up, seeing that Hidan was back at the circle.

"Oh, you just made a fatal mistake." He chuckled. "Now..." He smirked. "Farewell!"

"No!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he attempted to use Shadow Posession again...but he was too late, Hidan stabbed himself in the heart as Asuma groaned, coughing out blood and then falling to the ground. "NO!"

"It is complete." Hidan said as he backed out of the circle while removing the stick thing. "And I didn't need your help."

"What about sewing your head back on?"

"OH SHUT UP!" He yelled and then looked at the others. "Now, shall we do the same to you?" He asked, as he then noticed Ino, Choji and a few other ninja landing on the ground. "...Or not..."

"You think we should retreat? Who knows...one of them might take your head off again."

"They wouldn't do that..." Hidan said. "However, I am a bit worn out from that fight." He said. "Count yourselves lucky." He told them as he and Kakuzu both ran off.

"Oh no..." Ino looked at Asuma. "Don't tell me he's..."

"That immortal guy killed him..." Shikamaru muttered, fighting his tears.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**That awkward moment when you don't know WHERE to start on the Hidan and Kakuzu arc. Do I start with Hidan and Kakuzu? Do I start with Natsu waking up? Do I start with Natsu playing Shogi with Asuma? Finally...it ended when I had enough and went straight for Narutopedia for some help so I can figure out where to start. And now, back to your regularly scheduled fan fic!**


	13. Avenging Asuma

"So let me get this straight..." Natsu said, sitting on a bench with Hinata while Happy was looking at the clouds. "You have a crush on Naruto but you never told him?" He asked.

"That's right...I've been meaning to tell him before he left to go with Jiraiya Sensei...but I never had the chance to tell him. And when I found out that he came back, I was really excited...but then I hear that a bolt of lightning hit him when he was out to go save Gaara and you and Happy were in his place."

"And that's when you thought Natsu was like Naruto, right?" Happy asked.

"That's right." She nodded and then sighed. "I don't think I'll ever tell him that I love him..."

"You just gotta work up the courage." Natsu said. "You got to overcome your shyness and tell him how you really feel."

"B-but whenever I try...I just...get really nervous and just faint all the time!"

Natsu chuckled. "It takes time." He said. "One of these days, you'll tell him. Whether it'll be when he comes back, when the Hidden Leaf gets destroyed by a really powerful person, or when it accidentally slips out."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you...Natsu."

"Ah, no problem." He smiled and then the three of them noticed Shikamaru walking alone. "Hey, Shikamaru!" He waved. "Where's Asuma? I think I got this shogi thing figured out!"

Shikamaru stopped walking, not even looking at him. "...He's dead." He said as their eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh..." Hinata put her hands over her mouth. "Shikamaru...i'm so sorry."

"It's fine..." He muttered as he walked away.

"What could've killed him?" Happy wondered.

"I dunno..." Natsu shrugged.

_The next day..._

"What?!" Tsunade asked in shock.

"I want to go after them." Shikamaru said.

"Don't be crazy! If you'll go after them alone, you'll end up like your sensei!"

"I have Choji and Ino with me. I'm sure we can handle it." He said.

Tsunade sighed. "I dunno...are you sure about this? I know you loved Asuma and all...but..."

"Yes, I am sure about this."

"Very well...I guess I won't stop you." She muttered as Shikamaru nodded and walked out the door. "I'm still not sure they can handle two Akatsuki members." She looked at Shizune. "Shizune, get Kakashi to look after them."

"Right." She nodded and then walked away.

Tsunade looked at a good distance away to see a fiery explosion. "What is that Dragon Slayer doing?" She wondered.

Yamato and Kakashi looked at Natsu. "Well, they don't call you a Dragon Slayer for nothing." Kakashi said. "You're incredibly powerful." He then looked at Yamato who was hiding behind a tree. "Oh come on..."

"Can you blame me? I have wood style Jutsu and he has Fire Dragon Slaying magic! He can probably defeat me without breaking a sweat!"

Natsu looked at Yamato and sighed. "Man, you're a coward...I thought ninja were all awesome."

"He's just paranoid." Kakashi reassured him and then noticed Shizune walking up to them. "Shizune?" He wondered and then she whispered in his ear. "I understand." He then scratched his chin and looked at the Dragon Slayer. "Natsu."

"Yeah?" He asked as Kakashi walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "Really?"

Kakashi nodded. "I'll let you know." He said and then walked back to Shizune, telling her as her eyes widened...as she then ran off and told Tsunade.

"He told Natsu to do WHAT?!" Tsunade exclaimed.

Shizune nodded. "You heard me."

Tsunade folded her arms and closed her eyes. "I know he's a Dragon Slayer, but would he be able to stand up against two members of the Akatsuki?"

"We'll just have to find out." Shizune said.

_Later..._

Hidan and Kakuzu walked in an area full of huge dead trees. "Man, I can't wait to go to the Hidden Leaf and wipe out that kid." Hidan said.

"We're not going to defeat the kid in a populated area. We need to lead him in a desolate area."

"Oh now where's the fun in that? I would like to see everyone screaming that I killed the brainiac."

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen." A voice said as they stopped walking as Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji appeared in front of them.

Hidan growled under his breath. "Party poopers." He muttered. "Oh well, what are you gonna do?"

"I guess we'll only kill four of you." Kakuzu said and then looked at Kakashi. "Well, if it isn't the son of the White Fang."

"Oh sweet! We're going to kill him!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Not a chance." Kakashi said and then looked over to the three. "You guys ready?" He asked as they nodded.

"Get ready, Hidan." Kakuzu ordered.

"Oh please, I was BORN ready!" Hidan exclaimed as they all ran right to each other while Kakashi activated Lightning Blade.

Up above on a dead tree, Natsu, Happy and Yamato were watching from above. "So, when is he going to give the signal?" He wondered.

"Just a little bit longer..." Yamato said.

Down below, Hidan yelled in frustration. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I GOT HIT BY THIS STUPID POSSESSION AGAIN?!"

"Hmph, you got cocky." Shikamaru said, as Choji used Human Boulder on Hidan and then Ino ran to him and punched and kicked him several times before jumping away.

"This isn't fair..." Hidan muttered as he was then forced to walk to Kakuzu. "Hey uh...wait a minute."

"You gotta be kidding me..." Kakashi said. "How did you live through that?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Kakuzu smirked through hhis mask. "I have five hearts...which is now four hearts since you destroyed one."

_Oh this just got weird..._ Kakashi thought.

"And now...this is where I finish you." Kakuzu said, but suddenly a scythe slashed him as he yelled in pain.

"Sorry! This stupid kid is making me do this!" Hidan exclaimed and then glared at Shikamaru. "I'd wipe that smirk if I were you, because you're making me pissed off."

Kakuzu glared at Shikamaru. "You little brat!" He exclaimed as he punched Shikamaru away, forcing him to let go of Hidan as he sighed with relief.

"Thank you..." Hidan smirked. "And now, let's beat this kids up until they beg for Jashin's mercy!" He exclaimed as the both of them beat the living heck out of them while the other three watched.

"Gah! I need to go down there!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Hang on! Not yet!" Yamato told him, causing Natsu to just growl in frustration.

"Patience is never his strong suit." Happy said.

"Now this is fun." Hidan said. "But I'm afraid this is where you'll die!" He exclaimed.

"What are we gonna do now...?" Ino wondered, wincing in pain.

"I think it's time to release our secret weapon." Kakashi said. "NOW!" He yelled.

"What secret weapon?" Hidan asked.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" A voice suddenly yelled as they looked up to see Natsu coming down and then punching Hidan towards a tree.

"Hidan!" Kakuzu exclaimed and then turned to Natsu, as Happy and Yamato soon joined him. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm a fire Dragon Slayer." Natsu said. "The one who's going to kick your butt!"

"A Dragon Slayer? Where do you find these people?" Hidan wondered, and then he froze up again. "What the...?" He looked down to see that Shikamaru trapped him again. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Let's go for a walk." Shikamaru said. "Natsu, you deal with that guy."

"Right." Natsu nodded, his fists igniting. "You guys did great, but now it's time for me to step in."

"Come on." Shikamaru said as he ran off, forcing Hidan to follow him.

"Once I'm out of this stupid jutsu, I am going to KILL YOU!" Hidan yelled as they ran off.

_Hmm...a Dragon Slayer..._ He thought. _Let's see what he's capable of._ He made several handsigns. "Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work!" He exclaimed while Natsu stayed perfectly still. _This Dragon Slayer is staying perfectly still?_

Right on cue, Natsu started eating the fire as Kakuzu's eyes widened. _What?!_ He exclaimed.

"Thanks for the snack." Natsu said as he immediately ran straight for Kakuzu and punched him straight in the gut. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

Kakuzu got up and immediately dodged the roar. I guess I have no choice... He thought and suddenly his whole body ripped apart as...hair or whatever that is started coming out of his body.

"What the heck?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, that's nightmare fuel written all over it!" Happy exclaimed.

"I don't think I'm gonna be sleeping tonight..." Choji muttered.

"Let's see if you can take me on like this!" Kakuzu challenged as he started going all out on Natsu who was a little disgusted looking at the changed Kakuzu, and started yelling in pain.

"You think this will stop me?" Natsu asked as he ran straight to Kakuzu. "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" He yelled, ramming right into Kakuzu who was sent a few feet.

_Hmph, this kid...what kind of boy is he?_ Kakuzu wondered as he attacked Natsu several more times. "Earth Style: Earth Spear!"

Natsu was knocked several feet before running straight to him again. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FI-" The hair or whatever it was smacked right into his abdomen, knocking him straight to the ground and then it started beating the heck out of him while he was pinned down.

"NATSU!" Ino yelled.

"This is bad..." Kakashi said.

"Natsu! Get up!" Happy exclaimed. "Everyone is counting on you!"

"This should be the end!" Kakuzu smirked as he pulled one last attack, but Natsu stopped it with the palm of his hand. _What?!_

"Listen here, buddy... a Dragon Slayer doesn't go down so easily..." He said. "Especially when they belong to Fairy Tail!" He exclaimed as he got up and then pulled Kakuzu toward him.

_Fairy Tail?! This is the brat who easily overwhelmed Deidara?!_ He thought while being pulled to him.

"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!" Natsu yelled once Kakuzu was in range, knocking him far away, and then he jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

Kakuzu weakly got up, only to get hit by the gigantic fireball and adding insult to injury, the rest of his hearts were annihilated by the flames. This is not good! He thought as he could only watch Natsu closing in on him, with his fist ignited.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled as his fist connected to his back, making Kakuzu scream in agony, causing a small explosion too.

"Is that what Dragon Slayers are capable of?" Choji asked.

"Yep." Happy nodded. "They're extremely tough."

"Wow..." Ino said in amazement as Natsu walked up to them once the smoke cleared.

"He's all yours." Natsu said as Kakashi nodded and walked over to the nearly dead Kakuzu.

"I-I don't understand..." Kakuzu muttered. "H-how did he...?"

"You don't underestimate Dragon Slayers...especially when they're from a guild known as Fairy Tail." He said, activating Chidori and then impaling him.

"Well, I guess that's the end of him." Natsu said as they noticed Shikamaru walking up to them.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"The most epic beat down in history." Natsu replied.

"I see." Shikamaru chuckled as they all walked back to the Hidden Leaf.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**Sorry for the wait, I was wondering what I was going to do with Naruto and how he's gonna pull off the Rasenshuriken when he's at Fiore. I think I figured it out now.**


	14. An Alliance

Behind the Fairy Tail guild, Naruto was training with his Rasengan with a couple of his clones. "Come on...COME ON..." He said, but it failed. "Argh!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"Well that failed..." One of the clones muttered.

"We just gotta try harder!" The second said.

"Hey, Naruto!" A voice said as the three of them looked to see Lucy walking up to them. "Uh...what are you doing?"

"Oh, just trying to make something epic." He replied.

"Like?"

"I'm trying to make my Rasengan more dangerous than a Giant Rasengan...adding more wind style to it but I'm coming up with nothing."

Lucy sweatdropped. "Are you trying to make a skyscraper Rasengan?"

"What? No...i'm trying to form it into something else. We're thinking of a shuriken." One of the clones said.

"But no matter how hard we try...it ends up failing." The second said.

"I'm sure you'll get it eventually." Makarov's voice said as they saw him walking out. "All you need to do is concentrate really hard and you might end up pulling it off."

"I see..." Naruto nodded.

"Might I suggest adding another clone? It might help." He said.

"Oh thanks! Just what I need." Naruto said, summoning another clone.

"Not now!" Makarov said. "We got something else going on!"

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you once you come in. I sent Lucy to come get you but I was wondering what was taking so long." He explained.

"Oh." Naruto looked at Lucy. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"I was going to..." Lucy muttered while Naruto got rid of his clones and then he went inside with her.

"Ah, there you are." Erza said. "We were just waiting on you."

"How come?" Naruto asked.

"Because, we're rendezvousing with a couple of other guilds. Master Makarov already assigned who was going to rendezvous with them."

"Oh, and who are they?" Naruto asked.

"Me, you, Lucy and Gray." She replied.

"Well come on, let's go!" He exclaimed as they nodded and took off.

_A few hours later..._

"So...we're meeting up with the other guilds in this building?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so." Gray said as they walked in, the place was empty. "I guess we're the first ones here."

"Actually, second." A voice said as they saw three boys sliding down a stairs railing. "We were the first ones to arrive."

"Who are you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I'm Hibiki and these guys over here are Ren and Eve." He introduced themselves. "And you must be Fairy Tail, right?"

"Right." Lucy said, and then glanced at Naruto. Well, most of us. She thought.

"Hmm..." Eve looked around. "Where is he? I thought he'd be here greeting everyone by now..."

"Who's he?" Erza asked.

"Ichiya."

Erza's eyes widened. "I-ICHYA IS HERE?!" She exclaimed, nearly screaming.

"Uh, who's Ichiya?" Naruto asked.

"Only the most weirdest man in the entire universe." Erza shuddered.

_You haven't met Pervy Sage yet..._ Naruto thought.

"He's not weird. He's handsome and he inspired us to be handsome as well!" Ren told her...while they were randomly placing Lucy on a couch and massaging her.

"Uh..." Lucy blinked.

"Would you like your feet rubbed?" Eve asked.

"Get away from me, you creep!" She ordered.

"Do I smell my sweet darling Erza?" A voice asked, causing Erza to cringe as they saw a handsome looking man approaching them. "Ah, how great it is to see you again, my dear Erza."

"Um...hi." Erza said, trying her best not to be disgusted...and then Ichiya started sniffing her hair.

"Mmm...just as I remember it." He said, as Erza shuddered and Naruto and Gray were weirded out.

_Is this guy for real?_ Gray thought.

_And I thought Pervy Sage was weird..._ Naruto said as they then attempted to pry Ichiya off of Erza.

"Ask me this one question... will you consider going out with me...again?" Ichiya asked.

_ERZA DATED THIS WEIRDO?!_ Naruto thought. _YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!_

"Oh wow, now this is something else..." A voice said.

_That voice..._ Gray thought and saw three people walking in. "Oh GREAT, what are YOU doing here?"

"Oh no, what's SHE doing here?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You guys know these guys?" Naruto asked.

"That white haired guy is Lyon and that girl is Sherry." Gray said. "As for that guy, I have no idea who it is."

"I am Jura." He replied. "We're from the guild Lamia Scale."

"And we're Blue Pegasus, by the way!" Ren exclaimed, still with Lucy.

"Get AWAY from me!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You gotta be kidding me, you joined a guild?" Gray asked.

"Yes...I did." Lyon said. "You better get used to it."

Sherry looked around. "Hey, where's that Dragon Slayer kid?"

"He's...gone." Lucy said and tried to explain.

"A lightning bolt?" Jura raised an eyebrow. "That's unusual..."

"And really weird...that doesn't normally happen." Eve said. "...Right?"

"Doubt it." Ren said.

"Well, let's get this meeting started...i'm wondering what's going on." Naruto said.

"Wait, there's still one more guild and if I recall correctly...they should be here by now." Erza said, and then shuddered again because SOMEONE was once again sniffing Erza's hair. She was this close to screaming.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps running in...and then a yelp...and then a thud as they looked to see a girl on the floor. "Uh...who's this?" Lyon wondered.

"Heck if I know." Gray shrugged.

"I..." The girl got up. "I'm...Wendy...from Cait Shelter." She said shyly.

They all blinked. "They sent a little girl for this alliance?" Gray asked.

"For heaven's sakes child!" A voice scolded as they looked to see a white cat walking up to them. "You need to learn not to run in recklessly like that."

"Nope, they sent a talking cat too." Naruto said.

"Why would they send her?" Lucy curiously asked. "She might get hurt."

"I...I might be useful...I have healing magic." Wendy said, still shyly.

"Speak up, child. You shouldn't be so shy." The cat told her.

"I'm trying, Carla!" Wendy said.

_Man, poor kid..._ Naruto thought.

"Okay, so we're all here." Jura said. "Now, we need to discuss something...we were all sent here to eliminate a dark guild. The Oracion Seis."

"The Oracion What?" Naruto asked.

"The Oracion Seis is a very deadly guild." Jura explained. "We need to eliminate their guild before they do something that destroy entire guilds. What they're planning, we don't know..."

"Leave that to us. We'll bomb the guild with Christina." Hibiki said.

"Who's Christina?" Lucy asked.

"We'll show you. Come on!" Eve said as they took off as the others followed.

However, Jura was hit in the head as he yelled in pain, but none of the others heard him. "Wh-what the heck...?" He wondered.

"Hmph...you are so stupid." A female voice said as he looked up to see a woman walking up to him. "This Ichiya right here?" She took out a key as Ichiya turned into...two little doll things. "It was Gemini."

"Wh-what?!"

"The real Ichiya is currently knocked out in the bathroom." She said. "And thanks to Gemini, we all know about your plan." She smirked as she turned around. "Farewell..."

Jura weakly got up. _This isn't good...I need to warn the others!_  
>=================================================================================================<p>

**You're gonna be REALLY slow, Jura... i'm just saying...**


	15. The Oracion Seis Attacks

They stopped running and then Eve pointed into the air. "See that? That is Christina." He said.

"Christina is...a pony aircraft?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's more than that, my dear ninja friend." Eve said. "For you see...it's a bomber."

"If we use this against the Oracion Seis, then this mission will be pretty simple." Hibiki said.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement.

"Alright, let's see it in action." Gray said...but suddenly, Christina suddenly exploded as it fell to the ground below them and then there was a huge explosion.

"Uh...I may not know a lot about bombers, but I don't think they should blow up from the inside..." Naruto pointed out.

"What the heck?!" Eve exclaimed. "That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Oh, you fools have a lot to learn." A voice said as they turned to see several people appearing in front of them. "The Oracion Seis don't go down quite this easily."

"How did you know that we were going to bomb you?" Hibiki asked.

"Oh it's quite simple...we overheard everything from our Ichiya puppet." The woman said. "Or to be more precise...Gemini."

_Gemini?_ Lucy asked. _Is she a Celestial wizard?_ She wondered.

Their leader laughed. "Heh, your so-called team will be no match for us." He smirked, not seeing Wendy hiding behind a rock.

"Oh, we'll take you down without a problem!" Naruto exclaimed. "Forget the bombs; we'll take you out right here!" He smirked, summoning many Shadow Clones.

"Angel, Racer, Hoteye, Cobra, Midnight...let's show these fools who they're dealing with." The leader ordered as they nodded.

"You ready for this, Gray?" Lyon asked.

"Oh, you bet." Gray said as Erza went straight for Cobra.

"Hmph..." Cobra smirked as he moved out of the way from Erza's attacks. "You can't lay a finger on me."

Erza growled under his breath, switching to her Flight Armor and kept attacking Cobra...while her outfit distracted some of Naruto's clones, easily getting wiped out by Brain, the leader. "TAKE THIS!" Naruto yelled as he and the rest of his clones threw shurikens at Midnight, but they went right through him. "Huh?"

"Didn't we hit him?" Another wondered.

"Why is the guy sleeping through him?" A third asked.

"AND WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE AN EMO GRAY?!" A fourth asked.

Gray happened to hear this after using an icy hammer on Racer. "Hey, I am NOT emo!"

Lyon chuckled. "You kind of do." He said. "ICE MAKE: EAGLE!" He yelled, but Racer simply disappeared. "What?!"

"Behind you." Racer said, as Lyon attempted to punch him, but it was pointless since he disappeared again, as both ice users were quickly defeated.

"THIS WILL SHOW YOU!" Sherry yelled, but was defeated by Hoteye who simply manipulated the ground to make her slip and fall...including the handsome trio.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy yelled.

"Open, gate of the Chisel, Caelum." Angel said, then ordering it to fire a laser at Taurus, who didn't stand a chance and was embarrassingly defeated and then Racer knocked out Lucy.

"You are amazingly fast, Titania." Cobra admitted. "However..." His snake snuck around her and then bit her on the arm, making her scream in agony. "I can hear every movement you make." He smirked as the snake let go and slithered back to him. "Atta boy, Cubelios." He said.

Naruto fell to the ground in defeat after giving up on Midnight and going straight for Brain, however...he didn't get anywhere as he was unconscious and several of his clones disappeared. "Hmph, weaklings." He smirked and then looked at everyone. "Alright, now let's destroy these fools once and fo-" He stopped as he then noticed Wendy peeking from behind a rock. "On second thought...seize her." He ordered.

Oh no... Wendy thought as she tried to make a run for it, but Racer appeared in front of her and then grabbed her.

"She's the key for what needs to be done." Brain said, watching Wendy squirm around and screaming. "We're done here." He said as they walked away.

At their hideout...

"What do you want from me?!" Wendy asked, looking at them with fear in her eyes. "Let me go!" She begged.

"Oh, we won't let you go." Brain smirked. "For you see...you are the key for awakening Nirvana."

"Nirvana?" Wendy asked. "Why am I the key?"

"Have you heard of this boy named Jellal?"

Her eyes widened. "Jellal? Yeah, I met him long ago when I was little."

He smirked. "Well you see...the poor boy was in an unfortunate accident. The cause of his demise? It was that ninja."

"Naruto?! B-but..." Wendy was shocked.

"It is the truth, my dear girl...and you are the key to reviving him." He said, snapping his fingers as a coffin rose up from the ground, opening up as Wendy looked on shock to see Jellal inside the coffin.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**I usually do longer chapters, but hey, short chapters aren't all that bad.**

**Sorry for the long wait...I got Smash Wii U and man, that game is addicting!**


	16. Jellal's Awakening

Back with the others, everyone was weakly getting up. "Well, that happened..." Gray muttered.

"Ugh..." Naruto sighed. "That was brutal."

"Hey!" A voice called out to them to see the real Jura and Ichiya running up to them. "They knew about our plan all along." Jura said and explained what happened.

"Yeah well, we just figured that out." Naruto muttered, as they saw Erza just crying out in agony. "What's wrong?"

"That...stupid snake...bit me..." She groaned.

"More than liked, that snake was venomous." Hibiki said. "I mean, you don't see a bite that leaves a purple mark on their victim like that."

"HOLY CRAP!" Naruto yelled, entering panic mode. "ERZA'S GONNA DIE! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"

"We're not going to let her die." Gray said. "We're going to save Erza...but how?"

"We can have Wendy save her." Lucy said and then blinked. "Uh...where's Wendy?"

"Kidnapped." Carla's voice said as they turned to her. "What's worse, is that they need her to unlock something...I fear it's bad...because she might not look it, but she is a Dragon Slayer."

They all blinked. "That little girl is a Dragon Slayer?" Sherry asked.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled. "We gotta go find Wendy! AND FAST!" He started running.

"Wait, you knucklehead! Do you even know where Wendy even is?" Gray asked.

"No, but I think I can!" Naruto replied.

"Idiot..." Gray muttered.

_Back with Wendy..._

Jellal opened his eyes as he looked around. "Welcome, Jellal." Brain smirked, but Jellal said nothing as he simply walked away. "Go, and follow him...for he is the key to activating Nirvana!"

Wendy looked at Brain. "What are you planning to do with this Nirvana?"

"Oh, it's very simple...with this powerful weapon we can destroy any guild at our disposal." He smirked. "Your guild will be the first to go."

Wendy's eyes widened. "No!"

Brain chuckled evilly. "I hope you have had fond memories of your guild, because they will be nothing left." He said as he walked away, laughing evilly while leaving Wendy with a comatose Midnight.

Tears formed in Wendy's eyes. "No...this can't be happening..." She sobbed, and then suddenly, she heard footsteps as she looked to see an all-familiar ninja.

"Okay, I'm sure she's in here..." Naruto whispered to himself and then saw Wendy. "Well what do you know?"

"Naruto!" Wendy smiled as she got up to hug him.

"Let's get you out of here..." He glanced at Midnight. "Quietly...we don't want to wake Sleeping Beauty." He teased, causing Wendy to giggle as they walked past Midnight while he was sleeping away. "Wait a minute..." Naruto looked at him, as he waved his hand in front of his face, snapping his fingers, yelling in his ear, giving him a wet willie...but nope, he was still asleep.

"He's not even fazed..." Wendy said.

"Man, I wish I had a marker." Naruto chuckled before they escaped.

_Back with Erza..._

Erza was leaning on a tree as everyone else was just doing something else while only Hibiki, Carla and Lucy were with her. "Ugh..." She growled in frustration as she summoned her sword and tied her arm. "Just slice my arm off."

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You heard me. I can do fine with one arm."

"Erza, that's the pain talking." Hibiki told her. "Hopefully, Naruto will come back with Wendy."

"Forget that! If he doesn't come back soon, I'll die." She said. "Just get it over with and slice my freaking arm off!" She exclaimed.

"Forget slicing." A voice said as they turned to see a ninja and a little Dragon Slayer. "We got Wendy!"

"Wendy!" Carla exclaimed as she ran and hugged her, Wendy returning the hug and then went right to work on Erza.

_Meanwhile, with two Ice Wizards..._

"Heh, this is going to be sweet." Racer said, as Lyon was pinned down. "You made a fatal error encasing your friend in ice. Any last words?"

Lyon smirked. "NOW, GRAY!" He yelled as the ice tower in the distance shattered as Gray was on top.

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" He yelled as he fired it and hit Racer dead on, knocking him unconscious.

"Heh, that did the trick." Lyon said.

"I don't...get it." Sherry said.

"You see, I figured that there was something with that Racer guy that made us extremely slow, making us THINK he's extremely fast...but in reality, it's just magic."

"And since he couldn't dodge the arrow..." Sherry smiled. "Lyon, you're a genius!"

Lyon chuckled. "Ah, it was nothing." He said as Gray walked up to them.

"Well, that takes care of him." Gray said.

"I don't think so!" A voice exclaimed as Sherry was then taken hostage by Racer.

"Sherry!" Lyon exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha! I ain't going down...until I take all of you with me!" Racer smirked, revealing a time bomb on his chest. "This will be the greatest moment ever."

"No!" Lyon suddenly pushed Racer off the cliff with himself while Sherry and Gray looked down.

"Lyon..." Sherry looked on in horror...and then there was an explosion that was heard for miles. "LYON!" She screamed.

_With Brain_

A mark disappeared on Brain's face. "Hmm, it seems Racer has been defeated. No matter...I got an ace up my sleeve." He said and looked at Midnight. "Awaken, Midnight."

Midnight opened his eyes and looked at Brain. "Yes, father?"

"Dispose of those fools." Brain ordered. "Nirvana is about to be awakened."

"Understood...I will do what you command." He said as he walked away, while rubbing his ear. _Why does my ear feel wet?_ He wondered.

_With Jellal_

Cobra was standing in front of something and then turned around to see Jellal. "Ah, you made it." He said. "With you, we can activate Nirvana and destroy any guild in our way."

Jellal said nothing, as he reached over for it. "Jellal?" A voice caught his attention as he and Cobra looked to see Erza in front of them.

Titania? What's she doing here? Cobra wondered.

"Jellal, what are you doing?"

Jellal looked at Erza, who was slowly approaching her. "Who...are you?"

"You don't remember?"

"No...I don't even know who I am."

Amnesia... Erza thought. "Alright, I'll explain it to you nice and easy."

_One explanation later..._

Jellal's eyes widened. "I...did that?!"

"You did." She nodded.

He couldn't believe it. Why would he do such a thing if he can't remember jack squat? He wondered until he looked back at Nirvana...which he just activated. "I'll do what I'll have to do." He said, as he put some sort of magic circle on his chest and then placing himself in it. "I'll destroy this thing...while taking my life."

Cobra's eyes widened. "What?!"

Erza was even more surprised. "You're planning to take your own life?"

"With the self-destruction spell, yes." He said.

Erza clenched her fists and pulled him out of it, slapping Jellal. "This is NOT the Jellal I used to know!" She scolded. "The Jellal I used to know is fearless and would not take the cowards way out!" Jellal looked at her in surprise. "Now come on, we are getting out of here and finding out a way to destroy this thing." She said.

Jellal looked at her. "Okay." He nodded as he walked away with Erza...while Cobra was sighing with relief.

_Alright, take it easy..._ he thought. _No need for a heart attack right now._ He told himself while petting Cubellios.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't intend this to be crazily sporadic, but...things happen, y'know?<strong>


	17. Giant Toad vs Tiny Snake

Meanwhile, with Lucy...she was lying on the ground and then opened her eyes. "What the...?" She looked around, seeing a knocked out Angel in the water. "That's right...I beat her." She said.

She then looked down to see that her clothing has changed. "What in the heck?!"

"You can thank me for that." A voice said as she looked over to see Virgo. "Your clothing was torn up after that fight so I thought I'd drop by and change your clothes." She explained.

"B-but...I didn't summon you." Lucy blinked. "Did I?"

"You didn't." She replied and then smiled. "See you later." She said before disappearing.

"Huh...I must've done it subconsciously or something." She said as she looked to see Naruto, Wendy, and Carla walking up to her.

"Ah, there you are." Naruto said. "We were wondering where you were."

"Oh, I was fighting that witch." Lucy said, motioning to Angel. "I don't remember much but I do remember something about Ren taking over me or something..." She then looked around. "Where's Erza and Gray?"

"I dunno." Naruto shrugged. "She bolted for some reason and then the three of us see that weird light." He said, pointing over to it. "We then decided to go look for our friends."

"Haven't made any progress because we haven't made any progress..." Wendy sighed.

"You..." A voice said as they looked to see Sherry walking up to them...though her eyes looked different.

"Uh, Cherry, was it?" Naruto asked. "You're not...looking too well."

Sherry glared at them. "You...you are all responsible for Lyon's death!"

"Uh, what?" Lucy asked.

Sherry laughed maniacally. "YOU HEARD ME! LYON IS DEAD AND YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE!" She yelled. "Now...DIE!"

"What are you talking about?! We didn't do jack squat with Lyon!"

"Lies!" Sherry exclaimed. "ALL LI-" Suddenly, Gray tackled her to the ground.

"Man, you need to calm down." Gray said. "Lyon sacrificed himself to save us, we're not responsible for his death!"

"Y-yes you are!" Sherry glared at them. "And you'll pay for that!"

"Um...i'm still alive." Another voice caught their attention as they looked to see Lyon beat up, but still kicking. "There's no need to do this, Sherry."

Sherry's eyes went back to normal. "L-Lyon!" She smiled before passing out.

"Can someone tell me WHAT the heck just happened?" Naruto asked.

"It's Nirvana doing this." A voice said as they looked to see Jura walking up to them, with Hoteye right next to him.

"What are YOU doing with that guy?" Gray wondered.

"Let me explain." Hoteye said. "You see, when Nirvana is active...strange things happen. If a good person dwells on an evil thought...they suddenly become evil and vice versa if a bad person dwells on a good thought."

"Remind me to come back over here with Sasuke all hog-tied up." Naruto said, suddenly having an idea. "That'd get him back for sure." He chuckled as everyone gave him a weird look. "What?"

Suddenly, the whole place rumbled as they looked to see some sort of gigantic thing right in front of them. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Lucy yelled.

"Nirvana in its next stage." Jura said. "It's an advanced superweapon." He said.

"And it's heading straight for Cait Shelter!" Wendy exclaimed. "We gotta do something!"

"That thing is going to crush your guild?" Naruto asked and then growled under his breath. "Alright, that's it." He said as he quickly ran off.

"Uh, Naruto...you're going to get crushed by tha-" Gray facepalmed. "Oh who am I kidding? He never listens." He muttered as they went after him.

_One climbing on Nirvana later..._

"How do you do that?" Gray asked. "You ran up a leg with ease..."

"Chakra." He replied. "You just let it flow to your feet and you can climb up a tree without using your hands."

Gray blinked. "Um...you lost me there."

"Oh come on, it's simple."

"I'm not from your world, so I don't know anything about your ninjutsu or whatever you call it."

Naruto sighed. "Man, remind me to start a ninjutsu class when we get back to the guild..." He muttered as they started walking around.

"Well well well...what do we have here?" A voice asked as they looked to see Cobra on a roof with Cubelios right next to him.

"Hey, you're that snake guy that nearly killed Erza!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you." Cobra said in annoyance. "You know, my snake has been feeling quite hungry lately."

"I've been eaten by a snake before, it wasn't pleasant." Naruto muttered.

"And yet, you escaped." Cobra said. "This time, you won't."

"Leave this freak to me guys, you go figure out how to turn this thing off."

"Right." Lucy nodded as they ran off, then Naruto summoned a clone and then he used Rasengan on him, but Cobra quickly dodged and then Cubellios smacked him away with the tail, knocking him into a wall.

"Poison Dragon Roar!" He exclaimed, as Naruto's eyes widened and quickly dodged it.

"Poison Dragon? You're a Dragon Slayer?!"

"You got that right." He smirked. "You're good as dead."

_Great, what am I gonna do now?_ Naruto thought._ I could use Shadow Clones on this guy, but he's a Dragon Slayer..._ He sighed before getting an idea. _Oh!_

"Giving up already? Perfect." Cobra smirked, and then Naruto bit his thumb, making him raise an eyebrow.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!" He yelled as a toad appeared in front of him.

"Sup, Naruto?"

"GAMAKICHI?! I DIDN'T WANT YOU! I WANTED CHIEF TOAD!"

"Well you're not entirely pissed off...I think that could be the reason." He said as Cubelios and Cobra looked at each other in confusion.

"Hello! I'm in danger! There's a Dragon Slayer who's out to kill me...with a snake!"

"But did he piss you off?"

"No..."

"Then you need to get pissed."

"Man, why do things always have to be so complicated?" He sighed, before releasing Gamakichi back to the summoning world.

"If you're done with your magic show..." Cobra said. "I'd like to get back to our battle." He said.

"I'm just getting started." Naruto said as he summoned his clones and then ran to him while using a lot of Rasengan.

"Useless." Cobra said, dodging every attack. "You know why you can't even hit me? I can hear your movement, making this battle easy." He said and then hit Naruto several times with the help of Cubelios. "And once I'm done with you, I'm going to kill all of your friends...one...by...one." He chuckled. "The little blue head will be the first to go."

Naruto's eyes widened and growled under his breath. "I won't...LET YOU...HURT WENDY!" He yelled in anger.

"Ha! Getting angry, are we?" Cobra smirked as he kept on attacking, including his Poison Dragon attacks, but luckily, Naruto dodged those attacks. "No matter how hard you try...you won't lay a finger on me."

"But this probably will." Naruto said, as he bit his thumb again. "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Cobra chuckled. "That little frog again? Heh, like that will do you any good." He smirked, but instead of Gamakichi, it was Gamabunta as his eyes widened. "WHAT THE?!"

Lucy screamed. "HOW DID A GIANT FROG GET HERE?!"

With Erza, Jellal and Midnight, they all noticed Gamabunta. "What's with the frog?" Jellal wondered.

Erza blinked. "I'm guessing Naruto..." He said and then punched Midnight while he was distracted.

Midnight growled under his breath. "You're going to pay for that!"

Gamabunta pulled his pipe out of his mouth and breathed out smoke. "Hmm...what did you summon me for this time?"

"I'm going against a Dragon Slayer...and his poisonous snake, Cubelly something or other..." Naruto replied.

Gamabunta looked to see Cobra and Cubellios...who was now flying. "Those little flying pipsqueaks?"

"Yeah. He has poison attacks and trust me...I do not want to get poisoned."

"Hmph...I see." He said.

"Oh, and I would be careful, if I were you...he hears movement."

"Nothing that I can't handle." Gamabunta said. "Now, let's get this over with, shall we?"

"You think you can scare me with this gigantic frog? You have another thing coming!" Cobra exclaimed. "Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust!" He exclaimed, but Gamabunta simply jumped up to avoid it, and then came back for a landing, forcing Cobra and Cubellios to get out of the way as he landed, which made everyone else fall to the ground.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Carla yelled.

Brain was seeing the dark sky and blinked. "Not every day you see a frog make a gigantic earthquake." He said before resuming his battle with Jura.

"Ha, it's gonna take more than jumping to defea-" Gamabunta backhanded him, making him and Cubellios go flying and slamming RIGHT into Midnight.

"Ouch." Naruto winced.

"He wasn't much of a threat." Gamabunta said, casually taking another smoke. "He got too cocky."

"G-get off...!" Midnight tried, but the weight of the knocked out Cobra and Cubellios made it impossible for him to get up, and then adding insult to injury, Erza swiftly kicked him in the face.

"Hmph..." Erza said before walking away, while Jellal was still trying to figure out what the heck just happened.

"Is that all you need, boy?" Gamabunta asked.

"Yes."

"Then I'm leaving." Gamabunta said as he disappeared, causing Naruto to fall but he landed on his feet.

"At least give me a headstart..." Naruto said as he walked away to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu wins by volume, Naruto wins by Giant Toad!<strong>


	18. Naruto vs Zero

"What the heck was that all about?!" Gray exclaimed as Naruto casually walked up to them. "Where did that gigantic frog come from?!"

"First of all, it's a toad." Naruto corrected. "And second of all, it's a summoning jutsu."

"Oh, so it's like Lucy's Celestial Keys?"

"Basically. You sign a contract on what animal you want." He explained. "Except it's not certain dates. You can summon them whenever you want."

Lucy sighed. "If I had contracts like that, I'd give Lyra more attention..." She muttered.

"Hey!" A voice exclaimed as they looked to see Jura walking up to them. "I defeated Brain!"

"Where's Hoteye?" Wendy asked.

"Sadly...he was defeated by Midnight. Luckily, Erza and Jellal stepped in before he had a chance to take me down." He explained as Erza and Jellal walked up to them.

"Okay, so Brain has been defeated..." Naruto said. "So...Nirvana should stop moving, right?"

"Right." Wendy nodded.

"One problem...WE'RE STILL MOVING!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh! You might have defeated Brain, but he's far from defeated!" A voice exclaimed as they all looked around.

"Uh, did you hear that?" Naruto asked.

"We did." Erza replied...and then suddenly a stick with a skull on top of it appeared in front of them, making everyone scream in surprise.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Naruto yelled.

"I am Klodoa." He replied. "And just to let you know, that you just have unlocked Brain's nasty alter ego. Zero."

"N-nasty?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, he is quite vicious and extremely deadly. You basically signed your dea-" Naruto grabbed him. "H-hey!"

Naruto studied him carefully, even turning him upside-down. "Put me down!" He ordered.

"Hmm..." Naruto slammed Klodoa's face on the ground several times.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" He yelled. "PUT ME DOWN! I'M NOT A TOY!" He screamed, as Naruto shook him in the air. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." He muttered while everyone was laughing.

"Hmm..." Naruto looked at his head. "Anyone got a light? I want to see if this will turn into a sparkler."

"ANYTHING BUT FIRE! I DON'T DO WELL WITH THAT!"

"I don't think we have any lighters with us." Gray said.

"We had one, but he's in your world." Erza said.

"Oh that figures..." Naruto sighed. "Ah well..." He said as he tossed him away.

"WHOOOOA!" Klodoa smacked right into a wall, as he got up and angrily hopped to them. "That wasn't funny! Who in the right mind swings a stick around like an idiot?"

"Hmm..." Naruto took out a shuriken. "Hey Erza...can you make this thing stand still? I haven't thrown any shurikens for a while."

Erza chuckled. "Sure."

"WAIT! NO! DON'T USE ME FOR TARGET PRACTICE!"

"Enough." A voice said as they looked over to see some man walking to them.

"Ah, Zero!" Klodoa exclaimed as he managed to get out of Erza's death grip and then hopped over to him. "I was just telling them that you are a nasty person."

"I see..." Zero said before grabbing him. "However, I saw you being thrown around like the incompetent stick you are." He said before throwing him to the ground.

"Wait, no! You don't have to do thi-" Klodoa was crushed by Zero's foot, shattering him.

"Well that was cruel." Naruto said.

Zero smirked. "You may have defeated me, yes...but I am far from out. You have unleashed my true power."

"We'll defeat you." Erza said, summoning her sword.

"You may try." Zero challenged as Erza ran and slashed him several times, but he dodged with ease and kicked her extremely hard enough to send her flying to Jellal and Jura.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled, but Zero sidestepped out of the way and ran to him, punching him away, who slammed right into Lucy, then Zero glanced at Wendy and Carla.

"Don't even think about it." Naruto said, spreading his arms out. "Wendy...run."

"What about you?!"

"Don't worry about me...i'll be fine!" Naruto said, looking at her. "The one thing about ninjas? We don't die easily."

Wendy smiled. "Okay."

"Let's go, child." Carla said as Wendy nodded as they ran off, but suddenly there was an explosion that knocked everyone to the ground.

"Ooof!" Naruto exclaimed. "What the heck?"

"Can anyone hear me?" A voice asked as they looked around and then they looked up to see a destroyed Christina with pretty much everyone else on it. "This is Hibiki, I'm contacting you with telepathy. We found a way to destroy this monster once and for all."

"How do we defeat this?" Gray asked.

"The legs." He replied. "You have to destroy them on the inside and you have to do it at the same time. Otherwise, they'd regenerate. There's at least six of them."

"And I will be in one of those legs." Zero said and smirked. "I'll be waiting." He said and then casually walked away.

"We don't have much magic power left, so we're leaving the rest to you." Hibiki said as they tried to aim the Christina for a landing.

"Alright, we need to be careful because Zero could be in any of those legs." Erza said. "We have to do this strategically..."

"Forget that!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm going to the first leg. Later!" He waved before running off.

"Naruto, wait!" Erza tried to stop him but it was too late, causing her to sigh. "I guess we'll just go to each random leg..." She sighed. "Let's go." She said as they nodded and walked away, but Jellal was going a different way. "Uh, Jellal? Where are you going?"

"I...have some business to attend to. I'll catch up." Jellal said.

"Okay..." Erza said before walking away. I wonder if he's going to aid Naruto? She wondered.

Back with the knucklehead, Naruto walked in the first chamber to see Zero standing in front of the weak point. "Ah, so the ninja chose to battle me." Zero said before getting in a battle stance while smirking. "Let's begin, shall we?"

"Yes." Naruto said, making some handsigns. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He yelled as tons of clones appeared as they charged straight for him.

"Charging straight for me will lead you nowhere." He chuckled as he punched and kicked every single one with ease. "Dark Delete!" He exclaimed, killing more shadow clones as the real Naruto was right behind him and kicked him in the back, then throwing kunais and shurikens. "Impressive." He said as he dodged the projectiles. "But not good enough." He smirked as he kicked Naruto away. "Dark Rondo."

Naruto got up and quickly avoided it, then running straight to him while summoning a Shadow Clone as he charged up a Rasengan. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled as he jumped up, but Zero grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground.

"Dark Gravity." He said, causing the whole ground below Naruto to cave in and make him fall, but he grabbed on to the ledge.

"Gah! That was a close one!" Naruto exclaimed, and then Zero picked him up and threw him to a wall.

"You are quite the stubborn one." Zero said. "Maybe this will finish you. Dark Wave!"

Naruto got up and quickly ran around to avoid the wave, and then summoned a couple of clones to create Giant Rasengan while some others were desperately trying to hold Zero down, but it was no use as Naruto ran off with the Giant Rasengan with another clone. "TAKE THIS! GIANT RASENGAN!"

"Dark Delete!" He laughed, as the spell knocked Naruto away while deactivating the Giant Rasengan and killing the clone. "You are so amusing. But now, I think it's time for you to be wiped from existence."

Naruto got up. "Wiped from existence?"

"You heard me right." He smirked. "Farewell."

"Naruto! Don't give up!" A voice exclaimed, which made Zero turn his head to see Jellal looking at them.

"Ah, your memories have returned, I presume?"

"They have..." Jellal replied. "But, I'm not going to watch a ninja who took me down in that beast form of his get knocked down by some menace."

"I try, but this guy is brutal!"

"Naruto, use the same spark that you had when you used to defeat me." He encouraged. "Just...not pissed off."

"Same spark..." Naruto blinked and then chuckled. "Just luck, determination and a lot of knuckleheadedness!" He laughed and then had an idea. _I haven't tried this out yet...but it's worth a try._ He thought and summoned three clones.

"Just three?" Zero smirked as he watched them form the Rasengan...but then it started to form into some shuriken-like Rasengan. "Oh?"

"Alright, let's do this!" Naruto exclaimed as the four of them ran straight to him.

"It's pointless." He smirked as he killed three of the clones with ease and then looked at the real Naruto with the Rasenshuriken. "Genesis Zero!" He exclaimed, and unfortunately for Naruto, he was caught in it.

"Naruto!" Jellal exclaimed, watching him get pulled in and out of existence.

Zero laughed manically. "He was brave, but also very foolish." He smirked. "What an idiotic boy."

"OH YOU'RE CALLING ME THE IDIOT?" A voice asked as both of their eyes widened as they looked to see the real Naruto coming right for him. "ALL YOU DID WAS USE THAT MAGIC THING ON A SHADOW CLONE!"

"Impossible...!" Zero exclaimed in shock. "No one escapes Genesis Zero!"

"Yeah, well I did!" Naruto exclaimed and then slammed the Rasenshuriken into Zero. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed as he released it from his hand and watching it take Zero straight to the weak point, as he was screaming and then...the Rasenshuriken exploded.

That is some incredible jutsu... Jellal looked at Naruto in amazement while Naruto folded his arms and looked at the explosion with his usual dorky smile.

_Meanwhile, with the others..._

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy yelled.

"GO! TAURUS!" Lucy and Gemini ordered as Taurus struck another one.

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled.

Erza was in her Heaven's Wheel armor and struck the weakpoint with many of her swords.

"Rock Avalanche!" Jura exclaimed, destroying the last one.

_Back with Naruto..._

"Woohoo! We did it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this...but...that was awesome." Jellal said as Naruto smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Suddenly, the floor collapsed underneath them as they both fell to the ground below, screaming as they falling to their deaths, but then they were caught by Erza and Carla who was carrying Wendy.

"Oh, thanks!" Naruto smiled as Wendy was holding on to him...while Carla was struggling to not drop them due to another passenger as they landed on the ground.

"Okay...I am NOT carrying two passengers again!" Carla exclaimed.

"Oh come on, you did fine." Naruto chuckled, and then was hugged by Wendy as he smiled and hugged her in return...and then a clock landed near them.

"There we are, safe and sound." The clock said as Lucy came out of the clock.

"Um, Horologium...I didn't summon you." Lucy said.

"I know that, but I do come when you are in grave danger." He said. "And I have saved you, so...see you later." He said as he disappeared as they were soon joined by the others.

"So...what now?" Jellal asked.

"Well...going back to the guild now that the Oracion Seis has been defeated." Erza replied. "I'll go wherever you go..." She said as Jellal looked at her in surprise.

"About that..." A voice suddenly said as they looked to see a man with several guards walking up to them.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Lahar." He replied. "And as of now, we are arresting Jellal."

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"But Jellal isn't bad anymore!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well yes...he may seem like he changed but he is still responsible for the Tower of Heaven incident and activating Nirvana. He may have helped you defeat the Oracion Seis but he is a criminal."

Naruto clenched his fists and growled under his breath. "You'll have to go through us to ta-"

"Don't." Erza's voice stopped him. "We don't need to make things ugly." She said, a little saddened.

"Alright...take him." Lahar ordered as the guards went over and took Jellal away...while two others were guiding Hoteye away.

"Farewell, my friends. I will see you some other time, I suppose." He said while Jellal stopped walking and looked at Erza.

"Scarlet."

"What?" Erza looked at him.

"I just remembered your last name...Erza Scarlet." He said as Erza's eyes widened as a couple tears ran down her cheeks as he was taken away along with the Oracion Seis.

"Jellal..." Wendy said, looking at him going away.

_The next morning..._

"Well that's taken care of." Naruto said, as they were getting ready for a celebration.

"You know...I feel kind of sad that we're going to leave Wendy." Lucy sighed. "Still, Cait Shelter is her home."

"Right." Naruto said as they walked out of a building as they were met by the others, including Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus.

Wendy noticed them while talking to Roubaul as she waved over to the group while smiling. "Hey guys!" She waved.

"Hey!" Naruto waved back.

"You have done well, saving our guild from its destruction." Roubaul said. "We thank you."

"We couldn't have done it without you." Erza said. "All of you."

"How about we celebrate our victory?" Naruto asked.

"That's a good idea!" Sherry exclaimed. "Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" Wendy exclaimed...but everyone else just stared at the Cait Shelter members...none of the others were cheering.

"Uh...?" Naruto looked at them. "Are you not the cheering types?" He wondered while Wendy and Carla looked at the members in confusion.

"Well, we are deeply grateful for all of you saving our guild...there is something that I need to tell you." Roubaul said, and then suddenly, a guild member disappeared.

"What the?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"You see...Cait Shelter...is not really a guild."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Naruto exclaimed. "What about that mark on Wendy's arm?!"

"The mark on her arm is also fake." He replied and then explained everything, as they were all in shock hearing this. The silence after that was so quiet; Wendy's heart probably could be heard shattering.

"N-no...th-that can't be true!" Wendy exclaimed, breaking the silence while trying to prevent her tears from falling.

"It seemed so real..." Carla said. "This guild was a lie?"

"Indeed, it was..." He nodded.

"That is some fascinating magic..." Jura mused. "Still..." He looked right at Wendy. Poor girl...

"Wendy..." Roubaul looked at her while he was slowly disappearing. "I want you to become stronger...you are a brave girl and I want you to be happy." He said before completely disappearing. "Farewell."

Wendy just looked at where her friends used to be and fell on her knees. "No...NO!" She screamed and started crying while Erza walked over to Wendy and knelt down next to her, with Naruto right there with her.

"Hey..." Erza looked at her with a comforting smile. "Come to Fairy Tail with us." She said. "You'll be really happy there, I just know you will." She smiled as Wendy nodded while still crying as she and Naruto hugged her.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**I was going to have Wendy learning the truth about Cait Shelter in another chapter, but I was like "Nah...let's put it all in here." And the next chapter...is the last.**

**In unrelated news... Leonard Nimoy passed away today. Live long and prosper.**


	19. Dragon Slayer vs Ninja

_Back at Fairy Tail..._

"Just about got it..." Levy said.

"Come on! I want to see the look on Salamander's face when he sees that I joined Fairy Tail." Gajeel chuckled.

"Oh come on, Gajeel." Mirajane looked at him. "You miss him too, right?"

"Sure I do." He said, rolling his eyes.

Mirajane giggled. "He doesn't want to admit it." She told Makarov.

"Ah, give him some time." Makarov chuckled.

"Who in the right mind would steal Natsu away from us?" Elfman asked. "I am going to KILL the man who did this!"

"It was just a lightning bolt." Juvia said. "Besides, I didn't see Laxus raising a finger."

"I don't care." Elfman said. "That man deserves punishment!"

Juvia sighed. "Oh brother..."

"We're back!" A voice exclaimed as they looked to see the group returned, with Wendy and Carla with them.

"Um, who are they?" Cana asked as Lucy explained the whole ordeal to them. "Oh..."

"Hang on, I'll get the stamp." Mirajane said as she walked to go get it.

"It's done!" Levy exclaimed.

"What's done?" Gray asked.

"This teleporter." Levy replied. "Ever since Natsu and Happy disappeared, I've been meaning to work on this." She explained. "This would've been done earlier if Laxus didn't crash the party." She muttered.

"Where does it teleport to?" Naruto asked.

"The Hidden Leaf village." She replied. "We're going to take you back home and get Natsu and Happy back."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Seriously?!"

"Yep!" Levy smiled.

Naruto looked around, looking at all the Fairy Tail wizards. "You're doing all of this for me?"

"Yeah." Elfman nodded. "I mean, sure...we like you and we like having you around, but I think you'd be much happier back at your home world."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, you're right." He looked at Levy. "Fire it up!"

"You got it!" Levy smiled and then turned around, typing in the words 'Hidden Leaf Village' in the keypad and then the portal opened to the world.

Naruto kept smiling, a tear ran down his cheek looking back at his world. "I'm coming, Hidden Leaf!" He exclaimed and ran in.

"You know..." Gray said. "I've been wondering what it's like in the Hidden Leaf..."

"You guys can follow him if you want." Levy told him. "This portal can stay up forever."

"Alright!" Gray exclaimed as he went after Naruto...and then everyone else ran in, leaving Levy all by herself.

Levy blinked. "Guys! Wait for me!" She exclaimed and hopped into the portal.

_Back with Natsu..._

"So, this is your original team?" Natsu asked as he, Happy and Sakura were in Naruto's house.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded, looking at the picture. "We used to be a great team." She sighed. "Naruto and Sasuke kept butting their heads every day...but it made their friendship even stronger. They may compete against each other all the time, but sometimes they do it for fun."

"So what caused him to ditch and become like...well...who Natsu fought?" Happy asked.

Sakura sighed. "It was because he reunited with Itachi one day...but not in a good way. He lost the battle and ever since then, he wasn't himself...I mean, he was his normal moody self, but...all he could think about was joining Orchimaru in order to kill Itachi. Then one night...he left."

"Didn't you try to stop him?" Natsu asked.

"I was in love struck mode..." Sakura replied. "I wanted to go with him, but he knocked me out because he didn't want me to get hurt. Naruto and the others went to go stop him, but most of them got badly injured while he fought Sasuke to try and bring him back...but Naruto was defeated in battle." A tear ran down her cheek.

"So that's why Naruto was so determined to bring Sasuke back." Natsu said. "I thought I'd do it for him since he's stuck in my world...but...I guess I couldn't do it either."

"If Orochimaru and Kabuto weren't around, he'd be back." Happy said.

"Yeah." Natsu nodded and then looked at the depressed Sakura. "Hey, want to grab some ramen? Maybe that'll cheer you up."

Sakura smiled. "Okay."

_With Naruto..._

Tsunade heard a knock on the door. "It's open." She said and then the door opened and she and Shizune's eyes widened. "Naruto?!"

"Hey!" Naruto waved, and then they looked to see the Fairy Tail wizards behind him.

"Um, you guys can come in..." Shizune said as they walked right in.

"Hey Naruto...who are these guys?" Tsunade asked.

"Ah, they're Fairy Tail wizards." Naruto replied.

Tsunade blinked. "All of these guys are from Natsu's world?!"

"Yep!" Naruto nodded.

"Oh my goodness..." Shizune looked at them all. "I didn't know there were so many of them..."

"Neither did I." Tsunade said.

"Do you know where Natsu is, by chance?" Lucy asked.

"I don't...unfortunately." Tsunade replied. "I know he's somewhere in the Hidden Leaf, but not even I know where that knucklehead is at."

"I think I know of a place." A voice said as they turned to see Kakashi standing right in the doorway.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yo." He greeted. "Come on, I have a feeling where Natsu might be."

_With Natsu..._

Natsu walked around after eating ramen with Sakura while Happy was chowing down on a fish. "Ah, that hit the spot." Natsu said.

"Thanks for cheering me up."

"Ah, no problem." He smiled as they kept walking while a distance away, Kakashi and the others were walking the opposite direction and when they walked near a connecting pathway, Erza casually glanced over to see Natsu.

"Hmm?" She looked carefully until her eyes widened. That was Natsu she just looked at. "Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" Levy asked.

"I think I just spotted Natsu."

"Whoa, hold up." Gray looked at her. "You spotted the toaster oven?"

"I did." Erza nodded and then walked towards Natsu as the others followed her.

"...Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Ever have that feeling you're being followed?"

"Well, I didn't have that feeling until right now." She replied.

Natsu's fist ignited. "Alright, you better have a good reason why you're following me." He said.

"Alright, how about taking you back home to Magnolia?" A familiar voice asked as Natsu's eyes widened as they looked over to see everyone.

"Guys!" Natsu exclaimed.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Naruto!"

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto waved.

"Man, am I glad to see yo-" Natsu saw Gajeel. "What the heck is HE doing here?!"

"Heh..." Gajeel smirked and showed him the Fairy Tail mark. "I'm a part of Fairy Tail now."

Natsu looked at Makarov. "And you're okay with this? He destroyed our guild!"

"I know, I was the one who invited him to join." Makarov chuckled. "He seemed pretty content."

Happy looked at Carla. "Oh my gosh! She's so cute!"

Carla looked at Happy. "Um..."

"Would you like some fish?" He asked.

"I don't eat of that kind, you weird tom cat." She said as Happy jawdropped.

"Aww...that's cute." Sakura smiled while Wendy giggled.

Natsu and Naruto both looked at each other. "So, I've heard you're the strongest Dragon Slayer." Naruto said.

"And I heard that you're the strongest ninja around here." Natsu said and then he chuckled, his flames igniting. "Want to see who's stronger?"

"Oh you bet!" Naruto smirked.

"Wait, you guys are going to fight?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'll start evacuating the village." Makarov said.

"No..." Kakashi stopped him. "I'll go tell Tsunade about this." He said and then ran off.

_A little while later..._

"Place your bets, people!" Tsunade exclaimed as there was a stand she was in. "Who will win this battle? Naruto Uzumaki or Natsu Dragneel?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Lucy and Shizune screamed.

"Oink..." Tonton oinked, not sure if this is a good idea.

"Hey, I'm game for an epic battle." Tsunade smiled while a lot of villagers were betting on Naruto while Natsu's new friends except for Hinata were betting Natsu, even a few Fairy Tail wizards were betting on Natsu. Hinata was betting on Naruto.

"This is gonna get ugly..." Lucy sighed.

"Alright, do you want me to make the first move?" Naruto asked.

"Be my guest."

"Alright." Naruto did a few handsigns. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He yelled and then he and several of his clones went straight for him.

Natsu smirked as he ran straight for Naruto, fire punching them with ease and then punching the real one. "Gotcha!" He smirked, but Naruto disappeared. "What?!"

"Shadow clones, you gotta love them!" Naruto exclaimed as he kicked Natsu away, but Natsu quickly recovered from the attack.

"That kick was nothing." He smirked.

"Then maybe this will do something." Naruto said, calling a Shadow clone as it helped him form Rasengan as he ran straight for Natsu. "RASENGAN!"

Natsu jumped back to avoid getting hit by it. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He punched Naruto straight into the chest, making him go flying and into several buildings, including Ino's flower shop.

"MY FLOWERS!" Ino screamed.

"This battle is awesome!" Choji exclaimed, chowing on potato chips.

"You got that right!" Shikamaru smiled.

Naruto came running out of the buildings and then made a couple more shadow clones as then attempted to punch and kick him, but Natsu did a fiery uppercut on the real one as he then jumped up to kick him down, and while he was in the air... "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

"Uh oh." Naruto said as he quickly ran away from it, but the fiery explosion sent him flying into several more buildings...and accidentally making one fall to the ground. "Alright..." He made several more clones and then charged up Giant Rasengan and then ran straight for him...who was still falling to the ground.

_Oh crap! I don't have Happy with me!_ Natsu thought.

"GIANT RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled, as Natsu was hit by it and then was launched several feet away, knocking down several more buildings...including the academy as Naruto heard the little kids cheering.

"OH COME ON!" Iruka yelled. "Did you have to know down THAT building?!"

Natsu got up, smirking. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He yelled, burning down several trees in the process as Naruto quickly rolled out of the way as he made more shadow clones and all of them used Rasengan on him, knocking Natsu away into more buildings...and unintentionally knocking Ichiraku's down.

"OH CRAP! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Naruto yelled.

Natsu got up. "You destroyed the ramen shop!" He exclaimed as he ran straight for Naruto. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" He yelled, sending Naruto away.

Naruto got up, severely beat up but was still going strong as he went ahead and used Rasengan on Natsu again, but he ducked and then used a fiery uppercut to send him flying high and then he landed on the ground as he got up...only for Natsu to be right there. "FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"

"AGH!" Naruto screamed in pain as he went straight for more buildings, each and every one of them collapsing as he saw Natsu running toward him. "I don't think so..." He said as Natsu jumped up.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled, and then both of the attacks collided into each other, causing a small explosion, as the shockwave from it sent both of them flying in opposite directions...and shattering many windows.

Natsu got up, limping over to Naruto who was trying desperately to get up, but he was severely weakened. "This ends here..." Natsu said, his fists igniting as he pulled back his fist as Naruto closed his eyes while Natsu extended his arm to finish him off.

However, Naruto felt the heat from Natsu's flame as he looked up to see Natsu's fist inches away from him and then it extinguished by itself. "Hey..." Natsu opened his fist and offered to help him up. "You're a great sparring partner."

"You too..." Naruto said, taking his hand as Natsu wrapped his arm over him.

"Come on, let's get you to Sakura..." He said.

Tenten sweatdropped. "I never thought they'd destroy the Hidden Leaf." She said.

"Those two sure are powerful." Neji said and then sighed. "And extremely reckless." He muttered in annoyance.

"Lee! We need to step our game big time! We need to be more youthful than ever if we want to keep up with those two!" Guy exclaimed.

"YES SIR, GUY SENSEI!" He yelled, while Elfman and Juvia were giving those two strange looks.

_A little bit of healing later..._

"I knew Natsu would win." Gajeel said. "There's just no way to take that guy down."

Erza chuckled. "Naruto is strong too, but even he's not strong enough to take down Natsu."

After a bit of catching up and everyone being introduced to one another, everyone walked straight to the portal. "So...I guess this is it, then." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Natsu said, and then those two basically did a bro hug before walking their separate ways. "Hey...Naruto."

Naruto turned around. "Yeah?" He turned around, and then his eyes widened. Natsu was doing the sign, in fact, all of them were. A tear ran down Naruto's cheek and smiled, as he did the same thing.

"What's that sign for?" Sakura wondered.

Kakashi shrugged. "I dunno...but I think we should do it too...for...some reason." He said as the Hidden Leaf villagers did it as well.

"We might never see each other again, but we'll always remember each other." Natsu said.

"You got that right." Naruto smiled and then they all watched them go back into their world. "See you later...Natsu."

Natsu smiled. "Later, Naruto." He said as he jumped back into Magnolia, then watched the portal close while looking at the Hidden Leaf disappear as he turned around and looked at everyone and then at Happy. "WE'RE BACK!" He yelled, as everyone cheered.

"Everyone...i'm BAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Naruto yelled as all of his friends cheered that Naruto returned.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**And with that, this story has ended. Man, it feels kinda weird being actually done with this story. I was having so much fun but as I promised, I did the three arcs in each world like I said I would.**

**This is Nan, signing off! **


End file.
